


to render it transparent

by kseniamayer



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: (they traveled together for decades they're friends! they like each other!), Bickering, But also, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Pining, The Coast TM, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: Геральт просыпается, совершенно довольный, в тепле и уюте, и именно поэтому понимает: что-то не так.
Relationships: Background Geralt/Yen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	to render it transparent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/gifts).
  * A translation of [to render it transparent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118480) by [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9547936).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.

Геральт просыпается, совершенно довольный, в тепле и уюте, и именно поэтому понимает: что-то не так.

По крайней мере сразу же становится ясно, почему настолько тепло: кто-то спит рядом с ним на кровати, устроившись под боком и спрятавшись с головой под ворохом одеял. Геральт делает вдох — цветы и свежевыстиранная одежда. Так пахнет Лютик — тут и гадать не нужно. На долю секунды Геральт даже успокаивается, пока не вспоминает, что, когда ложился спать, Лютика с ним не было.

Равно как и нигде поблизости. В последний раз Геральт видел барда на вершине горы, совершенно разбитого и впервые выглядящего на свои годы. Несколько месяцев назад. Сейчас Лютик с одинаковой вероятностью либо уже мертв, либо согревает постель какой-нибудь знатной замужней особы.

Одна лишь мысль неприятна. Геральт отмахивается от неё, поднимается и, свешивая ноги с края кровати, пытается понять, куда его занесло.

На первый взгляд, для ловушки здесь удивительно спокойно. В доме одна комната. Кровать стоит в противоположном углу от деревянного стола. У стены — почти потухший очаг. Обстановка скромная, если не сказать бедная, но по полу то тут, то там разбросаны шкуры, стеганые одеяла и всякие цветастые безделушки. Здесь кто-то живет, и притом давно.

Снаружи доносится отдаленный плеск воды, в воздухе витает солёный привкус.

Так себе ловушка. Ни оков, ни стражи. Геральт безуспешно пытается вспомнить, как его притащили сюда. Значит, дело в магии. Простейшее умозаключение. Кто-то перенес его в это место и попутно прихватил Лютика, явно ошибочно считая, будто бы они всё так же путешествуют вместе. Несколько месяцев назад так и было. Теперь же Геральт скрывается от Нильфгаарда с…

— Цири, — вслух говорит он. Даже не говорит, а отчаянно выдыхает, как после удара под дых. Не верит, что так долго вспоминал имя. Только вот факт остается фактом: он не улавливает и малейшего намека на её присутствие.

— Цири! — на этот раз рявкает он — на случай, если ощущения его подводят. Да только тщетно.

Геральт ищет взглядом свои мечи, но и те куда-то запропастились. «Ну и ладно», — думает он, кривя губы. Если тот, кто притащил его сюда, тронул Цири хоть пальцем, то он разорвет его голыми руками. Лишь краем глаза он замечает, что Лютик шевелится и усаживается на колени, продавливая своим весом кровать. Бард едва ли станет его слушать. Не то чтобы Геральту есть что сказать после столь громкого расставания. Он вытащит их отсюда, как можно меньше докучая своим присутствием, и на том они разойдутся подобру-поздорову. Только вот…

— Доброе утро, мой дорогой, — радушно говорит Лютик, всё ещё прогоняя остатки сна. — Сегодня ты выглядишь на удивление задумчиво и мрачно-прекрасно.

Он смягчает саркастичное замечание непринужденным поцелуем в затылок. Совершенно растерянный, Геральт поворачивается к нему — то ли чтобы прожечь взглядом, то ли чтобы убедиться, что сам не свихнулся. Но в итоге, наконец увидев Лютика, впервые за всё время, резко вскакивает на ноги, хватает его за шею и прижимает одной рукой к ближайшей стене.

Они не виделись лишь несколько месяцев. Лютик не мог так сильно измениться за столь короткое время. Он старше как минимум на два десятка лет по сравнению с Лютиком… оставленным на горе. Его волосы всё такие же непослушные, как и раньше, но в них куда больше седины, чем могло появиться с момента их расставания. Аккуратная бородка — как же иначе? В уголках глаз — морщинки, особенно заметные сейчас. Лютик посмеивается, кривя губы в сонной и несколько непристойной улыбке, даже несмотря на ладонь, крепко сжимающую горло.

— Сколько, однако, пыла.

Даже голос прямо как у Лютика. Удивительно точная копия, если не считать возраста.

— Что ты такое? — рычит Геральт и, немного поразмыслив, спрашивает: — И что я здесь делаю?

Не-Лютик морщится, пытаясь выкрутиться из хватки. Даже запах всё тот же. Мимика — и подавно.

— Прости, что?

Геральт ещё сильнее сжимает пальцы и чувствует, как не-Лютик тяжело сглатывает.

— Что ж, ладно… — с придыханием говорит не-Лютик. — Отвечаю по порядку. Лютик — известный на весь Континент бард и твой любимый спутник. Сейчас ты прижимаешь меня к стене. Сначала я грешным делом решил, что ты не прочь покувыркаться с утра пораньше, и уже потом смекнул, что, пожалуй, возникло малюсенькое недоразумение. — Он поднимает руку и вцепляется в пальцы Геральта в отчаянной попытке вздохнуть. — Всё в порядке?

Геральт мог бы свернуть шею барда за секунду, если не меньше. А тот спрашивает, всё ли _в порядке_.

— Ты состарился, — цедит он.

Не-Лютик возмущённо открывает рот, складывая губы в идеальную «о».

— А грубить-то зачем? — упрекает он. Его голос скачет чуть ли не на три октавы, звуча почти что мелодично. Значит, точно обиделся. — Будто бы ты и раньше чего-то не видел, милсдарь «Я-Состарился-Раньше-Чем-Голос-Начал-Ломаться».

Не-Лютик задумчиво наклоняет голову, будто бы осененный какой-то мыслью.

— Интересно, как звучал твой голос до этого… Или, может, ты был басящим карапузом? Даже не знаю, пугает это или умиляет…

Три вещи в жизни Геральта остаются неизменны: смерть, монстры и барды, которым неведомо, когда заткнуться.

— Раньше ты был моложе, — вставляет он.

— Как глубокомысленно, дорогой, — беззаботно бросает не-Лютик, когда Геральт перехватывает его повыше и приподнимает над полом. Пытаясь нащупать под ногами опору, он тут же берет свои слова обратно: — Ох, давай только не… Ты кажешься моложе? Извини, не в этом дело. Ты не против отпустить меня, чтобы я смог…

— Продолжай, — приказывает Геральт, не разжимая пальцев.

Не-Лютик выглядит нетерпеливым, но точно не напуганным.

— Слушай, ты явно не тот Геральт, с которым я засыпал, и, настолько могу понять, я — не тот Лютик, с которым засыпал ты, верно?

— Мы не… — начинает Геральт и тут же закрывает рот.

— Ладно, — говорит не-Лютик примирительным тоном — таким же, как и при попытках выпутаться из передряги, в которую сам же попал. Точь-в-точь как настоящий Лютик. — Значит, ты считаешь меня самозванцем, что объяснимо. Но смею заверить: это правда я. И, судя по столь крепкой хватке, ты — это ты. Значит, — он неопределенно показывает на руку у горла, — ты оказался в нашей хижине, но не совсем в то время. Получается, мы оба в равной степени сбиты с толку. Следовательно, — он победоносно хлопает Геральта по запястью, — мы с тобой в одной лодке.

Не-Лютик так и пышет гордостью, когда высказывается, и, даже не переводя дыхания, продолжает. Точь-в-точь как настоящий Лютик.

— Так, может, прекратишь пытаться меня задушить, Геральт? Я приготовлю чай, и мы вместе во всём разберемся. Как тебе мысль?

Да уж, новостей настолько много, что так сразу и не переваришь. Как там сказал не-Лютик? «В нашей хижине»? Геральт даже не хочет об этом задумываться и выдает самое очевидное:

— Ты просыпаешься прижатым к стене и предлагаешь выпить чаю?

— Нашел чем удивить. — Не-Лютик пожимает плечами, будто бы его слова должны звучать хоть сколько-нибудь утешающе. Будто бы он всецело и безоговорочно, несмотря ни на что, доверяет Геральту.

Значит, это и правда Лютик.

Значит…

_Значит…_

— Хм, — ворчит Геральт, отпускает шею Лютика, разворачивается и покидает хижину.

***

Геральт не ошибается насчет воды. Выйдя за дверь, он оказывается на вершине поросшего травой холма с видом на море. Ветер, будто предвестник зимы, пробирает до костей и развевает и без того растрепанные волосы, когда Геральт приближается к обрыву.

Место совершенно незнакомое. У подножия холма, судя по всему, раскинулось селение с небольшими белыми домишками, такими же, как и сзади. Вниз ведет петляющая тропа с редкими хижинами точно такого же цвета по краям. Геральт начинает спускаться. Без мечей за спиной тревожно, но чувства незащищенности не возникает. Здесь нет монстров. Ни малейшего намека на них.

Он замедляет шаг, когда встречает по дороге женщину в простой крестьянской одежде. Она стоит около одинокого домишка и разбрасывает зерно перед курицами. Под ногами у неё крутится ребенок, чье звонкое хихиканье слышно ещё издалека.

Геральт собирается свернуть с тропы и пойти в обход. В лучшем случае при виде него женщина схватит своего ребенка и скроется в доме. В худшем — окажется каким-нибудь мерзким монстром, подосланным неведомой силой, которая закинула его сюда. Но, заметив его, женщина улыбается и машет рукой.

— Доброе утро, Геральт, — приветливо говорит она. — Хорошо выглядишь. Подстригся, что ли?

Геральт тупо пялится в ответ.

Ему было бы… намного спокойнее, окажись незнакомка мерзким монстром.

Геральт нехотя подходит ближе. Кажется, эта женщина — если она и правда настоящая, — знает его. Так же, как и Лютик в хижине. Всё равно лучше не расслабляться, но, пожалуй, стоит взять на заметку.

Геральт не осмеливается спросить, видела ли она Цири — чем меньше людей знает о существовании принцессы, тем лучше.

— Нильфгаардцы, — невпопад говорит он, но женщина воспринимает его слова совершенно спокойно и равнодушно бросает очередную пригоршню зерна курицам.

— К чему ты о них вспомнил?

— Где они?

— Гхм… — недоуменно хмыкает она. — Наверное, в Нильфгаарде?

Её дочка вприпрыжку пересекает тропу, останавливается почти вплотную к Геральту и, коснувшись его рубашки, тянет за самый край.

— Ты сегодня в черном? — спрашивает она.

— Да, — как можно мягче отвечает Геральт, чтобы не спугнуть ребенка. Чего всё равно не происходит. Девочка нисколько не напугана. Она выглядит ни дать ни взять удивленной, будто бы считая его одежду отчего-то забавной.

— Не приставай к Геральту, София. — Женщина подзывает девочку рукой. — Его уже заждались. Иди ко мне.

Спускаясь дальше по тропе, Геральт добирается до подножия обрыва и подходит к небольшому причалу. Оказывается, «заждались» его обгоревшие на солнце рыбаки в мокрой одежде — с десяток или около того. Они вытаскивают полные рыбы сети и клети из кучи пришвартованных лодчонок.

Мужчина за сорок поднимает голову, утирая пот со лба, и замечает Геральта.

— Неужели всё же решил прийти помочь? — с усмешкой спрашивает он, выпрямляясь и глядя на него. Другие его товарищи тоже отвлекаются от работы и чуть не хором говорят, не забывая посмеиваться: «Видать, не торопился!» и «Он всё равно тягает больше тебя, Никлас».

Тот же мужчина хлопает Геральта по спине, проходя мимо. Он уже напрягается, готовясь отразить следующий удар, дать сдачи, и запоздало понимает, что это своего рода товарищеский жест. На такое осмеливались лишь Лютик да братья-ведьмаки в Каэр Морхене.

— Вот, держи тогда… — Геральт поворачивается как раз в тот момент, когда ему бросают в руки одну из деревянных клетей. Ловушку, судя по лобстеру внутри, который глазеет на него через прутья решетки.

— Я не… — начинает Геральт, а затем одергивает себя. Закрывает рот, стискивает зубы и присоединяется к рыбакам, перетаскивающим клети на берег.

Для любого другого работа сложная и утомительная, но только не для Геральта. Он один тягает за четверых, помогая переносить полные улова сети. Рыбаки то и дело отпускают шутки и в какой-то момент разом затягивают матросскую песню, которую ведьмак ни разу не слышал.

Геральта и правда здесь все знают. У него складывается впечатление, будто для местных жителей помощь на причале — повседневное занятие. Разве не удивительно? Целое селение взяло пример с Лютика и перестало его бояться, что сбивает с толку. Ещё сильнее озадачивает то, что селяне начали над ним подшучивать.

Здесь не говорят о войне. Даже невзначай не упоминают Цири, монстров, ведьмаков и тому подобное. Когда Геральт прощается с рыбаками и идёт вдоль побережья, где галька сменяется песком, а море спокойно как гладь пруда, происходящее напоминает невероятную иллюзию, которая не под силу даже Йеннифэр.

Настоящее. Здесь всё настоящее.

Геральт улавливает приближающиеся шаги со стороны пляжа. Лютик. Но не поворачивается и ничем не выдает себя, когда тот приближается и опускается рядом на землю. Сам Геральт тоже садится.

Лютик зарывается ногами в песок, и на некоторое время повисает полнейшая тишина.

— Слушай, просто уточняю: мы ведь оба поняли, что ты из прошлого? — наконец спрашивает он.

— Хм, — соглашается Геральт. Иного объяснения пока не находится.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Лютик. — Превосходно. Замечательно и совершенно нормально. Ты не представляешь, как подобное произошло?

Геральт бросает на него взгляд, который так и говорит: «Конечно нет». Имей он хоть малейшее представление, как здесь очутился, то уже давно свалил бы куда подальше.

— Хорошо, — повторяет Лютик. — И ты уже понял, что здесь никто не стремится тебе насолить и даже не строит козни?

— Впервые в жизни, — сухо подмечает Геральт, и Лютик усмехается. Они сидят бок о бок в преддверии совершенно новой катастрофы. До боли знакомая ситуация.

Геральт ловит себя на мучительной мысли: Лютик выглядит хорошо. Нет, даже не так: он, разумеется, всё так же привлекателен, как и в молодости. Бородка, как ни странно, лишь придает ему солидности и взрослит, но дело не только в этом. Лютик улыбается в ответ и выглядит _счастливым_ , отдохнувшим, ухоженным и совершенно расслабленным. Не в сравнение с тем абсолютно разбитым Лютиком, оставленным на горе в далеком прошлом.

Геральт вспоминает, как они сидели плечом к плечу, точно как сейчас. Вспоминает сказанную фразу — «А давай завтра уедем? Подадимся к морю…» — и бешеное биение сердца, когда Лютик наконец осмелился спросить. Вспоминает, как сам отреагировал на чужие слова и скрытый подтекст и ответил на них плевком в душу.

У Геральта нет и малейшего права на эту улыбку. Он уже давно упустил свой шанс, окончательно и бесповоротно.

И всё же Лютик из его будущего здесь.

— Не хочешь поговорить, где потеплее? — предлагает он.

Геральт проглатывает чувство вины, встаёт на ноги и идёт следом.

***

Пар от дымящихся кружек поднимается в воздух и вьется выше, рассеиваясь где-то у крыши.

— Цири, — снова повторяет Геральт, зная наверняка: человека надежнее Лютика просто не найти.

— Цела и невредима, — отвечает тот, опуская две чашки чая на стол и устраиваясь с краю. — Цела и невредима. Счастливо живет. Добра и благородна. И куда смертоноснее тебя, чем ты подозрительно сильно гордишься, и… да ты _улыбаешься_. Вот что сотворило с тобой любовное гнездышко на побережье и жизнь со сногсшибательным бардом. Ты узнаешь о своей смертоносной дочурке и не можешь сдержать восторга. Я бы сказал, что это трогательно, не будь столь обижен.

Но говорит он не обиженно, а скорее шутливо, что непривычно, и с удивительной теплотой в голосе, что…

— Ты знаешь её, — не то спрашивает, не то утверждает Геральт.

— Да. — Лютик кивает, добавляя ужасающее количество сахара в чай. — Конечно, я… — он неожиданно осекается и задумчиво высовывает кончик языка. — Интересно: я лишь всё испорчу, если расскажу тебе о прошлом? Или о… моем прошлом и твоем будущем? — Он болтает без разбору, не давая Геральту вставить и слова. — Потому что ты можешь повести себя иначе, узнай о том, что грядет, если оно теперь вообще грядет. С другой стороны, мы бы с тобой не разговаривали сейчас о будущем, не окажись в каком-то… временном… парадоксе? — Он жестикулирует с ложкой в руке, и в итоге влажный сморщенный чайный лист приземляется на нос Геральта.

Тот вытирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Он настолько привык к бездумной болтовне Лютика, что бросает на него лишь недовольный взгляд.

— Как я здесь оказался? — спрашивает Геральт. Если неведомая сила, закинувшая его сюда, действительно не хотела вмешиваться в ход времени, то он и не очутился бы здесь.

— Под «я» ты подразумеваешь…

— Себя, — отвечает Геральт, запоздало осознавая двусмысленность вопроса. — Себя нынешнего, не из будущего.

— Ты — это он, а он — это ты, милый, — без колебаний отвечает Лютик. — Вот видишь. Так бывало и раньше. Ты морщился, когда я называл тебя ми…

— Хватит, — резко обрывает его Геральт.

Повисает тягостная, гнетущая тишина.

Они проснулись в объятиях друг друга в одной кровати. Лютик назвал его «дорогим» и «милым». Даже с учетом пренебрежения любыми личными границами, он бы никогда не осмелился на подобное.

— Ты сказал «наша хижина», — произносит Геральт.

— Да, — подтверждает Лютик, а затем неторопливо продолжает: — Там, откуда ты, мы ещё не…

Геральт качает головой. Во рту становится удивительно сухо.

— Вот оно что… — лишь говорит Лютик, но все его внутренние метания и чувства отражаются на лице. — Значит… Что ж, теперь я понимаю, почему ты так обескуражен.

«Обескуражен…» — мысленно повторяет Геральт. Да, так можно описать осознание того, что он явно сблизился с Лютиком и отошел от дел, поселившись в хижине у моря. Но он и не ожидал от барда подобной сдержанности.

— Что ж, не переживай, — нарочито невозмутимо продолжает Лютик. — У нас насыщенная сексуальная жизнь, и я без ложной скромности могу заявить: кажется, ты души во мне не чаешь. Тебе — то есть моему Геральту, — в целом здесь нравится, хотя, смею предположить, сам ты этого не понимаешь. Но, поверь мне, сейчас я мастерски толкую твою мимику и молчание. Я даже подумывал всё записать, составить своего рода словарь для моих будущих учеников или твоих спутников, но ты не позволил…

— Плотва, — перебивает Геральт, по опыту зная: Лютика хлебом не корми — дай только пуститься в пространный монолог. А времени мало. Он не может вступать в пустые перебранки и притворяться, что всё в порядке.

— Лютик, — поправляет его бард. — Юлиан, если тебе угодно…

— Моя лошадь, Лютик, — нетерпеливо говорит Геральт. — Где она?

— Эм… — Лютик чешет в затылке, морщась. — Как бы выразиться помягче… Плотва дожила до глубокой старости и сейчас беззаботно резвится среди облаков с другими призрачными лошадками.

— Лошадками… — безэмоционально повторяет Геральт.

— Сам рассуди: как ещё сказать, что твоя кобыла скопытилась? — вздыхая, отвечает Лютик. — Я импровизировал.

Пользуясь моментом, Геральт мысленно воздаёт последние почести Плотве. Если он и правда в настолько далеком будущем, как утверждает Лютик, то, вероятно, ещё не повстречал ту самую Плотву, о которой они говорят. Значит, стоит помянуть добрым слово и ту Плотву, которую он _помнит_ , и всех остальных.

Этот временной парадокс сводит его с ума.

— Значит, нужна другая лошадь, — решительно заявляет Геральт.

— Здесь нет лошадей, — отвечает Лютик, а затем, ловя на себе скептический взгляд, продолжает: — Мы живем на острове, даже на островке, в единственном на всю округу селении. Торговцы с Континента приплывают к нам в конце зимы, и обычно любой, кто хочет покинуть… Куда это ты собираешься?

Геральт вскакивает на ноги, так и не притронувшись к чаю на столе.

— Я не буду сидеть сложа руки и ждать, когда неведомая сила наконец покажется.

— Значит, собираешься прогуляться и чудесным образом отыскать то, что тебе нужно, верно? — раздраженно спрашивает Лютик, нисколько не помогая разрешить ситуацию. Геральт направляется к двери. — Тебе отсюда не _уйти_ , упёртый ты… Геральт!

Благодатная тишина повисает ровно на две секунды. Геральт вылетает из хижины, а Лютик бросается за ним.

— Что, по-твоему, значит слово «остров»? Давай, просвети меня.

— Я найду лодку, — отвечает Геральт, не замедляя шага.

— Ну конечно. Ведь бедным рыбакам не нужны лодки, чтобы зарабатывать на пропитание, — кричит Лютик вслед, а затем, потому что и правда мастерски научился толковать молчание ведьмака, добавляет: — Геральт, ты _не станешь_ красть чужую лодку.

Разумеется, станет.

— Извинись перед рыбаками за меня, — бросает он.

— Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Не бывать этому, — наказывает Лютик запыхавшимся голосом — поспевать за Геральтом, идущим по петляющей тропе, задача не из легких. — Ты глубоко заблуждаешься, если считаешь, что я отвяжусь от тебя.

— Лютик, — предостерегающе говорит Геральт — и очень зря. Потому что Лютик не упускает возможности развить свою мысль, продолжая угрожать.

— Я не отвяжусь, — говорит он. — Я пойду за тобой хоть на край света и не замолкну ни на секунду. И имей в виду: я страдаю морской болезнью. Мягко говоря, Геральт.

Геральт останавливается и настолько резко разворачивается, что Лютик влетает в него. Они оказываются нос к носу.

— С возрастом твой пыл должен был подугаснуть, бард, — огрызается он.

— Не идти на поводу чужих ожиданий — вот в чем секрет успеха менестреля, ведьмак, — заявляет Лютик, важничая куда больше, чем того требует ситуация. — Отрицать всеобщие устои, прокладывать новые пути. — Он качает головой, пренебрежительно отмахиваясь. — Образно выражаясь. Здесь нет дороги как таковой, потому что, повторюсь, мы живем на острове.

Геральт смотрит на небо, пытаясь не огрызнуться в ответ.

— Что тогда предлагаешь? Я оставил Цири одну в лес с армией Нильфгаарда на хвосте.

— Может, мой Геральт сейчас с ней, — говорит Лютик. — Может, вы… поменялись местами и ты попал в будущее, или время остановилось, или…

— Но _почему_? — требовательно спрашивает Геральт. Он раздражен, растерян и испытывает жуткую тошноту от обоих чувств. Здесь от него нет никакой пользы. — Почему меня заслали на богами забытый остров?

— Перестань, всё не так плохо, — негодующе возражает Лютик, берет Геральта под локоть, не давая снова отвернуться, и уже мягче добавляет: — Слушай, я обратился за помощью…

— И как же?

— Магическое зеркало, — отвечает Лютик. — Забавно, правда?

Вся жизнь Геральта — сплошная насмешка.

Поймав на себе мрачный взгляд, Лютик торопливо оправдывается:

— Ладно, сама по себе ситуация отнюдь не забавная, но я всё равно обратился за помощью. Завтра мы можем дойти до местного алхимика. Если, конечно, вообще придется. Может, наутро ты проснешься в лесу с Цири, а я с… моим Геральтом.

Геральт крепко-накрепко зажмуривается. Выбора всё равно нет. Он остался даже без оружия. Геральт открывает глаза. Лютик выглядит так, словно уже знает, что выиграл спор.

— Всего одна ночь, — говорит Геральт.

— Почти уверен: наутро ты уже исчезнешь, — соглашается Лютик, а затем, подходя почти вплотную, усмехается. — Я и забыл, каким засранцем ты был.

— Кто ещё тут засранец, — совершенно по-детски парирует Геральт. Он не краснеет — конечно же, _не_ краснеет. Но глаза Лютика загораются так, будто бы он не слышал ничего забавнее. Геральт задерживает дыхание и… проходит мимо, направляясь обратно к холму. Он старается глядеть куда угодно, кроме самого барда.

У Геральта определенно бывали вечера куда хуже, но этот тянется просто бесконечно. Он смотрит на так называемое волшебное зеркало с потускневшим, подходящим для зачарования стеклом. Лютик склоняется над ним, но ничего не происходит. Затем Геральт поднимается на холм и проходит вокруг него. Ни опасностей, ни мало-мальских развлечений, что, пожалуй, лишь к лучшему — он так и не отыскал свои мечи. При нем разве что разделочный нож, заткнутый за пояс. Посредственное оружие, но всяко лучше, чем ничего. Врасплох его не застанут.

Небо темнеет. Лютик ненадолго исчезает и возвращается с двумя мисками, в которых плещется рыбная похлебка. Явно из корчмы в глубине селения. Лютик болтает без умолку, пока Геральт ужинает:

— Стряпня Маретты — просто объедение. Сказать по правде, она та ещё сплетница, но и мы знатная парочка, конечно. Разве можно её упрекнуть за любопытство? — как ни в чем не бывало произносит он.

Геральт наблюдает за поведением Лютика, выискивая хоть намек на фальшь, мельчайшую ошибку, которая покажет, что всё понарошку. Тщетно. Лютик всё так же активно жестикулирует во время разговора и даже меняет позу, если того требует какая-то фраза. Свойственная барду привычка, которая никуда не исчезла за годы их знакомства. Если что и меняется, помимо поседевших волос и отпущенной бородки, так это его отношение к Геральту. Лютик всегда славился своей любовью к прикосновениям, а теперь и подавно. Будто ладонь на чужой руке и колено у бедра — нечто совершенно обыденное.

Геральт ведет плечом и убирает ногу под свою половину стола.

— Кинем монетку? — наконец спрашивает он, когда Лютик бросает очередное полено в огонь. Несмотря на ранний час, Геральт не хочет бодрствовать дольше необходимого.

— В смысле?

Он кивает на кровать, зная, что Лютик поймет намек. Обычно они кидают монетку, когда могут позволить себе лишь одну комнату. Вполне справедливо, хотя Лютик зачастую жульничает, а Геральт — угрожает выбросить его из окна, когда ловит на жульничестве.

— Не глупи, — снисходительно говорит Лютик. Они и раньше делили спальники, тесные комнатушки в тавернах, а в особо печальных случаях — даже плащ, расстеленный на земле в лесу. Так, пустяк. Ничего примечательного для тех, кто путешествует вместе. Но только не теперь, когда этот Лютик явно куда больше привык спать с Геральтом. Он хочет покраснеть как девственница от одной лишь мысли. Забраться под одеяло и устроиться под боком…

Да ни за что.

— Лягу на полу, — говорит ведьмак.

— Геральт, — произносит Лютик не то предостерегающим, не то умоляющим тоном. Неожиданно Геральт не может найти сил повернуться и увидеть этот взгляд — такой же, как и тогда на горе. Разбитый и вместе с тем полный надежды. Полный отчаянной веры, что Геральт оглянется и обернет всё в шутку.

Лютик должен его ненавидеть. Имеет полное на то право. Геральт намеренно делал так, чтобы бард его презирал, и не понимает, почему ничего не получилось. Как после расставания на горе они поселились вместе у побережья?

— Лягу на полу, — грубо повторяет Геральт, и в кои-то веки Лютик не спорит.

Геральт спал в куда худших условиях. Он устраивается поудобнее, растягиваясь перед очагом, и даже ложится головой на подушку. Правда, сдергивает одеяло, предложенное Лютиком — огонь согревает каждый уголок хижины и отбрасывает дрожащие тени на потолок.

Лютик ворочается с боку на бок, целую вечность приминая подушку и поправляя накинутые одеяла. Геральт старательно отводит взгляд.

— Знаешь, ты даже не постарел, — тихо произносит Лютик. — Ни на день.

Геральт лишь хмыкает в ответ, будто бы и так не знает.

— М-м, — вторит ему Лютик и, подавляя зевок, говорит: — И всё же поверь мне на слово. — Его глаза сверкают в свете огня. — В будущем ты изменишься.

Геральт перекатывается на бок, поворачиваясь спиной к кровати, и улавливает тихий вздох Лютика. Больше они не заговаривают.

Геральт прислушивается к треску огня и отдаленному мерному плеску воды о берег. Гнетущая безмятежность. Ни намека на магию и что-либо ещё.

Геральт не может представить столь размеренную жизнь в будущем. Не может представить сон в одной кровати каждую ночь и поцелуи в затылок по пробуждении.

Он надеется проснуться поутру в сыром лесу рядом в Цири и продолжить спасаться бегством от Нильфгаарда. Так будет лучше и для Лютика, и для него. Он знает лишь жизнь, полную опасностей и приключений, и то, что ему здесь не место, ясно как белый день.

***

Дело в том, что…

Уже многие годы, с того самого момента, как их взгляды пересеклись, Геральт знал, что Лютик по уши в него влюблен.

Что ещё ни о чем не говорит. Лютик всегда легко и непринужденно влюблялся в других. Возможно, был более настойчив в отношении Геральта по сравнению с остальными предметами обожания, но лишь потому, что тот упрямо, в течение двадцати двух лет, не давал и намека, что знает об этих чувствах. Никогда не задумывался всерьез, стоит ли ответить на них взаимностью. Потому что сначала Лютик был практически подростком, затем — самым раздражающим человеком на всем Континенте, а после, хотя Геральт ни за что не признает вслух, — его другом, единственным, кто искренне, без обмана и притворства проявлял симпатию. Не из чувства долга или желания спасти шкуру. У Геральта нечасто появлялись друзья — не настолько часто, чтобы жертвовать дружбой ради секса. Уж точно не ради чего-то большего.

Чем-то большим это стать не могло и никогда не стало бы. Ведь ничто не длится вечно. Даже если Геральт изредка, в теории, и рассматривал Лютика не только как друга, то не тешил себя глупыми мечтами о счастливой совместной жизни. Либо Геральт умрет в муках, либо, скорее, Лютик скончается раньше, будь то болезнь, несчастный случай, неумолимый ход времени или же иная печальная участь.

Геральт знаком с болью не понаслышке и не боится её. Но считает разумным по возможности её избегать.

Человек и ведьмак — что за бессмыслица. Так было и есть. Геральт намеренно игнорировал все намеки и заигрывания Лютика. Выпускал пар в борделях или с теми, кто жаждал переспать с ведьмаком. Он знает, что Лютик и так не страдает от недостатка внимания.

Геральт думает, что так или иначе ранил барда, связав себя с Йеннифэр.

Она подходит ему лучше. Даже ещё более цинична и беспристрастна, что редкость.

Она проживет в сотню, если не в тысячу, раз дольше. А Геральт уснет вечным сном, так и не узнав, что такое любить и терять. По своей же вине.

Правда, с Йеннифэр они тоже ругались — во время восхождения на гору, когда Лютик предложил ему податься к морю. Сбежать вместе с ним.

Услышав эти слова, Геральт подумал о том, чтобы поцеловать его. Но лишь на мгновение. Глупое мгновение слабости, когда наивно допустил мысль, что может ответить на эту отчаянную влюбленность взаимностью. А затем подавил в себе это чувство, встретился с золотым драконом и окончательно и бесповоротно разбил сердце Лютика.

Геральт не безумец, чтобы притворяться, будто поступил самоотверженно. Пусть и для обоюдной выгоды. Лютик разлюбил бы его и нашел бы кого-нибудь более подходящего, а Геральт отправился бы за Йеннифэр, и всем было бы лучше порознь.

Таков был план. Хороший план.

Видимо, недостаточно хороший. Раз в будущем им, ему и Лютику, ничто не помешало создать иллюзию того, что они могут остепениться.

Зараза.

***

Первое, что понимает Геральт по пробуждении: где-то посреди ночи потух очаг. Второе — что он всё ещё в хижине на вершине обрыва. Всё ещё в будущем. Он почему-то надеялся, что всё разрешится само собой, что в кои-то веки всё окажется просто.

Он не слышит и не чует Лютика, а когда садится и осматривается по сторонам, видит, что кровать пуста, а в хижине никого нет. Явно неспроста. За годы совместных путешествий Геральт уяснил, что при возможности Лютик с удовольствием спал бы до обеда.

Выходит, он застрял в будущем, а Лютик запропастился невесть куда и занимается невесть чем. Геральт думает было начать волноваться, но решает, что не стоит. Седовласый Лютик совсем не похож на того, что любит впутываться в неприятности, только вот Геральт знает его как облупленного. Не то чтобы на этом клочке земли есть кому наставить рога.

«Будто бы теперь ему нужно искать того, кто согреет постель», — напоминает раздражающий голосок в голове, который Геральт упрямо игнорирует. Потому что, дьявол побери, если Геральт из будущего не умеет держать себя в руках, то это не его проблема. По крайней мере сейчас.

Он снова заглядывает в магическое зеркало — ничего. Затем, потому что за два дня одежда провоняла рыбой и сырой древесиной, открывает сундук у изножья кровати, снизу доверху забитый до нелепого цветастыми вещами. За годы, ускользнувшие от Геральта, Лютик явно не разлюбил вычурно мягкие ткани и пышные рукава. Он роется в сундуке и выуживает оттуда пару потрепанных белых рубашек и серые поблекшие брюки, достаточно просторные, чтобы, пожалуй, принадлежать ему. Ему из будущего.

Вещи налезают и не пахнут рыбой. Всяко лучше, чем ничего.

Геральт снова, ещё до рассвета, направляется к петляющей тропе. Натыкается на ту же группу рыбаков, что и вчера, только на этот раз перед самым отправлением в море. Они приветствуют его, улыбаясь и размахивая руками.

— Геральт! — усмехаясь, говорит вчерашний краснолицый мужик с причала. — Поплывешь сегодня с нами?

— Далеко? — уточняет Геральт.

Получает ответ: «Не очень». Он надеется отплыть достаточно далеко и хотя бы мельком увидеть Континент или на худой конец корабль, чтобы добраться до него и вскарабкаться на борт. Как оказывается, зря. Остров скрывается из виду, но вокруг деревянной лодчонки лишь вода и ничего, кроме воды.

— Как долго я уже здесь? — спрашивает Геральт владельца лодки, отчаянно пытаясь узнать хоть что-нибудь полезное во время вылазки.

Никлас даже призадумывается.

— Несколько зим? — предполагает он и, повернувшись к одному из своих товарищей, спрашивает: — Кадм, когда там твой старший сын женился — две или три зимы назад?

Рыбаки начинают предаваться воспоминаниям. Геральт прилагает огромные усилия, чтобы не вздыхать. Он скучает по Плотве. Его кобыла — собеседница получше, чем все эти люди, вместе взятые.

Они дрейфуют по волнам, пока Никлас не решает, что наловили достаточно рыбы. По возвращении к причалу, заставленному другими лодками, Геральт, как и вчера, помогает таскать сети и клети. Местные пару раз подшучивают над ним и, кажется, привыкают к отсутствию реакции.

Непривычно. Обычно Геральт прилагает так много усилий, когда его хочет убить и сожрать какая-нибудь тварь. Физический труд без явной угрозы или ворчливых приказов Весемира ему в новинку.

— Увидимся завтра, Геральт? — спрашивает один из рыбаков.

Геральт уходит и даже не удостаивает того ответом.

Он понимает, что Лютик поблизости, ещё до того, как видит его. Дальше по тропе разносится звук лютни. Тем не менее, поднявшись на холм и заметив барда, Геральт испытывает куда большее облегчение, чем хотелось бы. Лютик развлекается во всех смыслах этого слова: на улице зябко и по-зимнему прохладно, но вокруг него толпа народу. Дети и подростки, рассевшись на траве, внимательно слушают мелодию. Лютик играет неторопливо, неторопливее обычного, явно скорее показывая, нежели выступая.

Он смотрит на приближающегося Геральта, встречается с ним взглядами и берет несколько аккордов одной из десятка баллад о Белом Волке. Геральт расценивает этот жест как приветствие, сдержанно кивает и, обходя народ, садится у края обрыва. Чтобы избежать нежелательного общения.

Отдаленное бренчание по струнам лютни успокаивает. Но Геральт ни за что, даже под угрозой смерти или прижатого к горлу ножа, не признается, что наслаждается игрой. Музыка Лютика сопровождала его в минуты затишья в течение двадцати лет. Хотя, пожалуй, теперь даже дольше.

Он гадает, говорил ли Геральт из будущего, которому хватило ума поселиться здесь, что наслаждается музыкой Лютика. Что за постыдная мысль. Хотя куда уж больше.

Урок заканчивается где-то спустя полчаса, когда солнце стоит в самом зените, а на небе не видать ни единого облачка.

— Полегчало? — беззаботно спрашивает Лютик, подходя ближе, будто бы Геральт лишь чем-то опечален, а не насильно вырван из своего времени.

— Твои ученики? — спрашивает Геральт, не рассыпаясь в ненужных любезностях. Он не станет поощрять их больше необходимого.

— Ха. Моя школа — большая дорога. Я бросаю вызов традиционному образованию, — заявляет Лютик и, бездумно теребя ткань на груди, продолжает: — Что не совсем правда. Мне не раз предлагали преподавать в престижных академиях для бардов. Увы, в нашем излюбленном месте нет залов для слушателей, но здесь живут настоящие ценители историй и песен, которыми я лишь рад поделиться. — Он довольно вздыхает. — Я понимаю их чувства. Есть что-то особенное в море. Как тут не сложить песню?

Геральт нехотя соглашается. Людям свойственно складывать песни обо всем необъятном и вечном. Своего рода способ справиться с трудностями. Одной этой причины достаточно, чтобы понять привлекательность этого местечка для Лютика и любого другого романтика.

Геральт прокашливается.

— Чем мы… — Нет. — Чем ты обычно здесь занимаешься? Помимо преподавания.

Лютик понимает, о чем речь, но всё равно ведет себя как засранец, что ожидаемо.

— Ну-у, — задумчиво тянет он, — иногда мы играем в карты, беседуем и _много_ занимаемся любовью.

Геральт бросает на него неверящий взгляд.

— Ты _сам_ спросил. — Лютик выставляет перед собой ладони, изображая святую простоту. — Дай только занести лютню — и сходим к алхимику.

Надежда хоть на шаг приблизить встречу с Цири быстро сменяется ещё бо́льшим разочарованием. Местный алхимик — дородная женщина преклонных лет, связь которой с магией ограничена баночками с ингредиентами, расставленными по дому. Она явно не понимает, о чем говорит Геральт, зато предлагает им сосуд с ярко-красной жидкостью, утверждая, что там сильнейший в мире афродизиак.

— Всё без толку, — ворчит Геральт уже на улице, когда они возвращаются к хижине.

— Ну, умом она не богата, хотя очень старается, — беззлобно отвечает Лютик. — Смилуйся над ней.

Пустая трата времени. Не говоря уже о том, что четвертый за день подъем по холму после таскания увесистых, полных рыбы сетей утомляет даже Геральта.

— Новый план? — спрашивает Лютик.

— Продумываю, — отвечает Геральт.

Он продумывает план вплоть до захода солнца, но так и не приходит и к единому решению. Если кто-то заслал его сюда, то остается лишь ждать и надеяться, что этот кто-то раскроет свои истинные намерения. Если сама Судьба, Предназначение или другая неведомая сила закинула его на остров, то Геральт никак не возьмет в толк, каковы их — её? — мотивы.

Он собирает уже расстелить самодельный матрас у огня, но Лютик останавливает его.

— Так-так-так. — Он цокает языком, преграждая путь ведьмаку, будто бы тот не сможет при желании поднять его и отставить в сторону. — Сегодня моя очередь.

Геральт смеряет барда равнодушным взглядом.

— Я не буду спать в твоей кровати, Лютик.

— Она в той же степени твоя, как и моя, — отвечает тот. Геральт пытается возразить, но не может ясно выразить свою мысль из-за путешествий во времени. Лютик понимающе похлопывает его по плечу. — Всё честно.

Так, вторую ночь подряд, Геральт укладывается спать в маленькой хижине на вершине обрыва, но на этот раз в постели, в которой впервые проснулся здесь. Слишком много новых ощущений разом: толстые стеганые одеяла, мягкие от частой стирки, подушка, пропитавшаяся запахом Лютика и его собственным. Аромат слишком стойкий для одной-единственной ночи. Лютик прав: это его кровать. Их кровать.

Притом весьма узкая. Чтобы поместиться на ней вдвоем, нужно спать чуть ли не в обнимку.

«Оставь эти мысли», — приказывает себе Геральт и почти справляется.

— Наверное, наутро ты уже исчезнешь, — говорит Лютик со стороны очага. Звучит наивно. По крайней мере из уст разумного человека.

Геральт ворчит в знак согласия. На долю секунду хочет попросить, чтобы Лютик выпустил всю ненависть, которую, должно быть, копил долгие-долгие годы, но вместо этого погружается в беспокойный сон, слушая, как чужое дыхание и шум моря сливаются в единое целое, словно песня.

***

Третий день проходит точно так же, как и второй, а четвертый — как третий. К концу недели Геральт сбивается со счету.

Он узнает, что погода здесь меняется стремительно — северные ветра приносят снег, и время от времени льют дожди, — и что даже когда слишком холодно для рыбалки, он своего рода сельский мастер на все руки. Может, потому что превосходит ростом и силой большинство местных мужчин. А может, дело в упрямстве. Разве протекшая крыша или сбежавшие цыплята — такая большая проблема?

Днем он выполняет с десяток несложных заданий, а вечерами сопровождает Лютика до корчмы у подножия склона и пытается съесть ужин раньше, чем местные затребуют у барда очередную историю. Его здесь явно обожают. Он навроде уважаемого дядюшки и любимого дедушки. Не то чтобы Геральт понимает, каково это — быть дядюшкой или дедушкой или же иметь родственников.

Когда он озвучивает свою мысль, Лютик смеется.

— Просто им нравится слушать того, кто повидал мир, — отвечает он, стараясь не слишком хвастать. — Не то чтобы только в этом дело, конечно. Им приходится слушать мои рассказы, пока по весне не приплывают торговцы.

Лютик выглядит настолько довольным, что Геральт невольно растягивает губы в улыбке и запоздало понимает, что именно произошло. Лютик, разумеется, всё замечает и начинает светиться подобно солнцу поутру.

Геральт нехотя отворачивается, притворяясь, что не видит разочарованного взгляда.

Здесь слишком легко забыться. Геральт наслаждается обществом Лютика, как и всегда, и постепенно подстраивается под местный уклад жизни. Привыкает лежать посреди ночи с открытыми глазами и мечтать. Лютик не торопится рассказывать о произошедшем за все эти годы, но упоминает, что Цири нравится здесь гостить. Геральт живо представляет, как показывает ей остров в закатных лучах и волнующееся море, в то время как Лютик поет нечто радостное и, скорее всего, нелепое, чтобы развеселить. Ему не приходится довольствоваться одними мыслями о весне. Приближение зимы искушает не меньше. Весь мир сужается до треска огня, четырех каменных стен хижины и него с Лютиком.

С каждым днем Геральт подмечает всё больше мелочей — новых и старых. Лютик берет в привычку читать перед сном, но по-прежнему не знает, куда деть беспокойные руки, и носит рубашку набекрень, демонстрируя бледную дорожку волос и край зарубцевавшейся кожи на груди. Эти шрамы ведьмак тоже видит впервые.

Геральт то и дело отводит взгляд, когда Лютик раздевается.

— Будто бы ты чего-то не видел, — поддразнивает тот однажды вечером, и Геральт разламывает пополам хворост, который держит в руках.

Если само Предназначение забросило его сюда, то оно знает толк в издевательствах.

Вот чего Геральт так пытался избежать, накричав на Лютика и задев его за живое. Жизнь с человеком сама по себе насмешка. Геральт из будущего определенно слишком эгоистичен, чтобы задумываться о подобных мелочах. В отличие от Геральта из настоящего.

Он хочет, чтобы Йеннифэр образумила его. Возможно, ударила пару раз по лицу, чтобы прочистить сознание. Он неустанно напоминает себе: «Это не твоя жизнь. Лютик любит Геральта, которого ещё не существует. Так нельзя».

Они всё так же каждую ночь по очереди спят то на полу, то на кровати. Где-то на третьей неделе Лютик перестает спрашивать Геральта, не хочет ли тот лечь вместе. Перестает невзначай касаться и почти перестает называть ласковыми прозвищами. Но Геральт то и дело ловит на себе меланхоличные выразительные взгляды исподтишка, которые говорят куда больше слов. И куда хуже то, что Лютик вряд ли отдает себе в этом отчет.

Они осторожничают, когда остаются наедине, что не похоже ни на них, ни тем более на Лютика. Геральт проглатывает чувство вины и отказывается привыкать к этому месту. Ведьмакам не положено селиться в уютных хижинах у побережья. Ведьмакам не положено засиживаться на одном месте.

— Наутро исчезнешь? — спрашивает Лютик, когда они укладываются спать в противоположных углах хижины.

— Хм, — соглашается Геральт, но всё равно слышит тихий вздох Лютика, явно не предназначенный для его ушей.

***

Дождь, больше похожий на град, отбивает звучную и ритмичную дробь по крыше. Порывы ветра бьют по каменным стенам.

Буря такая же немилосердная, как и во время самого первого пробуждения здесь. Геральт чувствует стесненность и беспокойство — они снова вынуждены торчать вдвоем в одних и тех же четырех стенах. Каждый находит чем заняться: Лютик водит пером по страницам песенной книги и бормочет себе под нос обрывки куплетов, а Геральт чистит разделочным ножом картофель.

Скука смертная. Геральт подумывает отправиться спать, чтобы убить время, когда слышит приближающиеся шаги со стороны тропы, ведущей к хижине. Хмурится. Безумное сердцебиение, сбившееся дыхание. Что-то не так.

— Геральт? — спрашивает Лютик, сводя брови. Раздается скрип стула.

Геральт поднимается на ноги, когда дверь распахивается настежь. На пороге стоит Никлас, промокший до нитки и запыхавшийся от бега. Из-за спины выглядывает трезубец.

— Прошу, — на выдохе произносит он. — Лодку Кадма унесло в море, а затем… что-то вынырнуло из-под воды. Мы не знаем, что именно.

Кадм… Геральт задумывается и соотносит имя с тем, кто его носит. Молчаливый мужчина, муж Маретты — кухарки из корчмы. Слишком старый, чтобы выходить в море в подобную бурю.

— Геральт, — уже куда настойчивее повторяет Лютик. Ведьмак выходит из хижины, минуя Никласа.

Ветер настолько сильный, что чуть не сбивает с ног. Геральт бежит к подножию холма, со всех сторон окруженный моросящим дождем вперемешку со снегом. На причале столпились селяне: одни с тупыми на вид мечами, другие, как Никлас, — с трезубцами. Совершенно бесполезное оружие для атаки с подобного расстояния и против чудища из глубин, чей силуэт виднеется на фоне серого, как сталь, неба.

Какой-то морской змей — Геральт может сказать наверняка. Притом большой. Судя по тому, насколько сильно он возвышается над качающейся на волнах лодчонкой, муж Маретты погибнет буквально через пару минут.

Недолго думая, Геральт решает сразу действовать. Знакомый азарт охоты пересиливает зов разума.

— Мне нужна лодка, — Геральт пытается перекричать бурю, но Никлас хватает его за руку, твердо качая головой.

— Проку не будет. Ветер слишком силен! — И Никлас прав: все лодчонки, пришвартованные у причала, либо наполовину залиты водой, либо перевернуты вверх дном. Паруса в ещё худшем состоянии.

«Зараза», — обреченно думает Геральт, вырывает из рук Никласа трезубец, прицепляет к спине, покрепче затягивает ремень и, хорошенько разбежавшись, ныряет в море.

Вода смыкается над головой подобно крышке гроба, и всё погружается в полнейшее безмолвие. Уже после Геральт жалеет, что остался без привычных ведьмачьих зелий. Будь он человеком, то растерялся бы и уже потонул под мощным натиском волн. На короткое мгновение он барахтается на поверхности, но затем инстинкт берет свое. На острове Геральт вконец расслабился, но многолетние изнурительные тренировки явно не пошли даром. Медленно, но верно он разрезает волны руками, делая четкие гребки.

Геральт сосредотачивается на происходящем так же, как и во время охоты: всплывает и держится на волнах, пока не слышит крик. Он замечает беднягу Кадма, вцепившегося в мачту, и четко видит происходящее, когда небо озаряет вспышка молнии. Морской змей появляется из-под воды и ударяет хвостом, словно плетью, по лодчонке. Жуткий хруст расщепленной древесины тонет в реве бури.

Геральт, пользуясь моментом, набрасывается на монстра. Он быстро понимает, что тот и правда больше походит на змею, нежели угря. Плюс: благодаря слегка выступающим чешуйкам можно попробовать зацепиться. Однозначный минус: всё тело монстра состоит из упругих мышц, которые сразу же сокращаются от лишнего груза.

Доля секунды на подготовку, глубокий вдох. Змей сворачивается, утягивая Геральта под воду. Он держится изо всех сил, как-то уцепляется повыше за грубую чешуйку и снова выныривает на поверхность. Из-за бушующих волн вокруг и непрекращающегося дождя ничего не видать. Змей вьется как обезумевший, но Геральт умудряется провисеть на одной руке, дотянуться до трезубца за спиной и всадить его в затылок.

Меч, конечно, сподручнее, но ведьмак бьет наверняка. От удара змей в последний раз сдавленно взвизгивает — трезубец проходит сквозь череп и пронзает распахнутую пасть. Геральт не задерживается дольше необходимого. Убедившись, что тварь мертва, смахивает с лица волосы, высматривает на поверхности обломки лодки Кадма и плывет в их сторону.

Вокруг пенятся темные морские воды. Геральт с трудом выцепляет взглядом среди волн фигуру безвольного мужчины, медленно, чуть ли не изящно, идущего ко дну. Неоправданно далеко. Геральт заводит руку за спину и складывает пальцы знаком Аард — порыв энергии выбрасывает его вперед. Он хватает едва живого Кадма, как только тот оказывается в поле зрения, и всплывает на поверхность.

Геральт с трудом успевает перевести дух — Кадм давится водой, пытаясь отдышаться, и заезжает ему локтем по лицу, содрогаясь в конвульсиях и кашляя.

— Не дергайся, — призывает Геральт, стараясь удержать их обоих на плаву, и в итоге встречная волна ударяет ему в лицо. Морская вода горчит от крови змея. Но корчмарь хотя бы понимает что к чему и не мешает ведьмаку грести к берегу.

Когда под ногами оказывается размытая почва, все мышцы воют от напряжения. Геральт то и дело спотыкается, но удерживает равновесие и вытаскивает Кадма из моря.

— Смотрите, они выбрались на пляж!

Геральт передает Кадма подошедшим селянам, чуть отстает и сплевывает морскую воду на песок. Все вокруг разговаривают, звуки сливаются в сплошную какофонию. Люди, стоявшие на причале, настолько сильно промокли под дождем, будто бы сами искупались в море.

Царящий гомон разрывает женский голос:

— Боги, спасибо. — Маретта шмыгает носом, обнимая Геральта. — Ты спас моего мужа. Спасибо, спасибо…

Геральт крайне смущенно похлопывает женщину по спине, отстраняется и разворачивается, пытаясь перевести дух.

Шаги Лютика не спутать ни с чьими другими. Геральт поднимает голову. Промокший до нитки Лютик стоит несколькими футами дальше и держит в руках… его, казалось бы, навсегда потерянные мечи. Геральт не верит своим глазам.

На мгновение он забывает, как дышать.

В кои-то веки Лютик не рассыпается в вычурных извинениях и любезностях. Не говоря друг другу и слова, они выдвигаются к хижине. Геральт слышит испуганное биение чужого сердца, хотя опасности как таковой больше нет.

Морской змей — первый убитый им за все недели монстр.

Геральт не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз убивал столь редко.

Когда они оказываются в хижине и усаживаются бок о бок перед огнем, повисает тишина, ещё более натянутая, чем за все прошедшие недели.

Геральт снимает промокшую одежду, натягивает ночную сорочку Лютика, набрасывает шерстяное одеяло на плечи и кладет на колени увесистые мечи. Удивительный контраст: оружие прекрасно лежит в ладони, но вместе с тем кажется чуждым. Отголосок жизни, которая чудится невообразимо далекой, но вместе с тем близкой как никогда.

— Ты отдал мне свои мечи, когда мы здесь поселились, — говорит Лютик. — Как сам сказал, на хранение.

Лютик нисколько не приукрашивает. Они оба знают, что отданные мечи — знак абсолютного доверия. Знак… того, о чем Геральт не позволяет себе задумываться. С таким же успехом он мог бы сложить проклятый сонет.

Геральт проводит пальцами по отполированному стальному лезвию, чувствуя на себе пристальный, многозначительный взгляд Лютика.

— Твое сердце всё так же быстро колотится, — с удивлением подмечает он. И правда: сердце Лютика не переставало гулко биться с самого пляжа.

— Ты уже давно не давал мне нового материала для эпических баллад, — говорит Лютик и стремительно продолжает: — Преимущество ухода на покой: забываешь то удивительное чувство паники, когда смотришь, как важный тебе человек бежит, или, скорее, плывет, сломя голову навстречу жаждущей крови твари. Без обид, но отойти от дел явно смог лишь один из нас.

Лютик болтает без разбору, пытаясь избежать щекотливой темы.

Геральт, который сам при любой удобной возможности избегает бесед о чувствах, позволяет себе возразить.

— Ведьмаки не уходят на покой.

— Ты мне это говорил, — нехотя соглашается Лютик. — Разумеется, как и то, что… — Он понижает голос, добавляя грубоватых ноток, и продолжает, нелепо пародируя Геральта: — _«Ведьмакам никто не нужен, Лютик. Я бесчувственная каменная глыба в форме крайне привлекательного мужчины»._ Так что, знаешь, смею не согласиться. — Лютик наклоняет голову. — Впрочем, не стану скрывать, милый: на тебя любо-дорого смотреть, когда ты промокаешь до нитки и выглядишь как герой.

Геральт переводит взгляд на Лютика, когда тот произносит «милый», и тут же отворачивается. Лютик всегда любил заигрывать. Но сейчас всё гораздо хуже. Он совершенно не стесняется называть его ласковыми прозвищами.

Они вновь отдаляются друг от друга, как и в первые недели.

Геральт опять чувствует на себе тяжелый взгляд. В огне потрескивает хворост.

— И я снова тебя напугал.

Геральт укоризненно хмурится. Лютик не смог бы его напугать, даже если бы постарался.

— И правда напугал, — повторяет тот, слегка насупившись. Он выглядит не то чтобы виноватым, а скорее искренне растерянным. — Я очень стараюсь обходиться без ласковых прозвищ, прикосновений и всего остального. Знаю, что тебе не нужно всё это, но я… так привык, и мне то и дело приходится себя одергивать. Но ты мог сегодня умереть и… Прости. Прости меня.

Лютик неожиданно выглядит донельзя несчастным, как побитая собака, и смотрит печально-печально. Всё ещё влажные волосы липнут к щекам, а в голубых глазах плещется настолько слепая, незаслуженная преданность, что Геральту невольно становится больно. От непрошенного чувства вины, от осознания, что не один он страдает от этого временного парадокса. Пусть это и непостижимо, но Лютик любил и ценил Геральта из будущего. Он не заслужил того, кто едва может взглянуть на него без чувства вины. Он — лишь жалкая замена остепенившегося Геральта, которого ещё не существует.

— Всё в порядке, Лютик, — говорит Геральт, надеясь на этом и покончить, но бард качает головой, упрямо смотрит в ответ и становится как никогда серьезным.

— И всё же мне интересно, — говорит он, — правда ли всё в порядке. Потому что сложно не заметить, что даже если я изо всех сил стараюсь держать дистанцию, ты выглядишь… — Он закусывает нижнюю губу, явно пытаясь подобрать верное слово. Геральт упрямо отводит взгляд. — Ты выглядишь ещё более отстраненным, чем я привык. Даже когда мы притворялись, что ты меня ненавидишь, — наконец договаривает он. В его голосе нет и намека на злость, лишь любопытство. — Почему ты остерегаешься меня, Геральт?

Сам того не желая, ведьмак ещё сильнее, до побеления костяшек, вцепляется в рукоять меча.

Одно дело — сгоряча прогнать единственного человека, которому не всё равно, и обречь себя на ненависть в далеком прошлом, на той горе. Совсем другое — просить, чтобы тебя ненавидели, здесь и сейчас, в хижине на вершине обрыва.

Кроме того… Он отдал Лютику свои мечи на хранение. И тот без лишних вопросов приютил его и сделал всё возможное, чтобы помочь, почти ни на что не жалуясь. Научил его быть более открытым. По меньшей мере.

— Мы больше не разговариваем, — тихо отвечает Геральт. — В моем времени.

— Гора, — не спрашивает, а утверждает Лютик.

Геральт закрывает глаза.

— Я тебя ранил, — мрачно бросает он. — Я сказал…

— Я помню, что ты сказал, — говорит Лютик и без тени сомнения продолжает: — Ты так не считал.

— Но ты по-прежнему помнишь? — спрашивает Геральт, наконец поднимая взгляд.

— Да. — Лютик слабо улыбается, будто бы они обсуждают какие-то пустячные вещи. — Когда спустя двадцать два года тебе говорят: «Теперь я лишь одного прошу от жизни: чтобы она спровадила тебя подальше от меня» — такое хорошенько врезается в память.

— Лютик, — начинает Геральт, но бард лишь решительно качает головой.

— Не волнуйся, милый. Я отыгрался — сочинил как минимум три песни. — Он мычит себе под нос бойкую, почти что торжественную мелодию и напевает: — _«Ведьмак наносит могучий удар — в постели, однако, он просто кошмар!»_ — А затем театрально взмахивает рукой и вызывающе покачивает бедрами. — Как тебе?

— Посредственно, — сухо отвечает Геральт, и на этой раз на лице Лютика расцветает куда более искренняя улыбка.

— Очередная наглая ложь. Будто бы я не знаю, насколько тебя одарила природа. Обделила, пожалуй, лишь чувством юмора, — добродушно размышляет Лютик.

Геральт смотрит ему в глаза, золотистые в сполохах огня, и скользит взглядом по седине в волосах. Не отворачиваясь, Лютик продолжает:

— Я знаю, что всё слишком запутанно даже для тебя, — говорит он. — И я знаю, что ты не… что ты не хочешь здесь находиться. Но я был, есть и всегда буду твоим другом. — Он легонько ведет плечами и дразняще подталкивает Геральта коленом. — Даже когда ты пытаешься отпугнуть меня своим отвратительным поведением.

Геральт не сразу улавливает смысл сказанного. Конечно, на горе Лютик видел его насквозь — и до сих пор видит. Невзирая на то, что они совершенно не подходят друг другу, а сам Геральт — слепец, каких поискать.

Геральт вглядывается в огонь. Он не заслуживает Лютика. Не заслуживает тихой размеренной жизни.

— Я ни на что не гожусь, Лютик, — говорит он, имея в виду: «Я не гожусь для тебя». Лютик подносит ладонь к своей груди, держа прямо поверх сердца.

— Ты бросился в бушующее море, кишащее монстрами, ради спасения человека, знакомство с которым не помнишь, — подчеркивает он. — Повторюсь, Геральт: смею не согласиться. Тебе, пожалуй, не помешает поработать над самооценкой.

Геральт тяжело вздыхает, и Лютик призывно продолжает:

— Перестать себя винить. Мы с тобой в одной лодке. Я не… зову тебя под венец. Будь моим другом и позволь быть другом тебе. Избавь нас от мучительного притворства, будто это не так, ладно?

— Прости меня, — говорит Геральт. «За то, что наговорил на горе. За то, что двадцать два года относился с пренебрежением. За то, что свалился как снег на голову и разрушил твою счастливую жизнь».

— Ты уже давно прощен, — на этот раз совершенно невозмутимо отвечает Лютик.

Он поднимает было руку, будто бы собираясь дотронуться до лица ведьмака, коснуться его щеки. Геральт притворяется, что нисколько не разочарован, когда Лютик замирает и вместо этого одаривает его дежурной улыбкой.

— И теперь ты признался, что я — твой лучший друг. И больше не смей заводить разговор об этом. Лишь я обладаю этим исключительным правом, если захочу позлорадствовать. Что будет происходить с завидной частотой, пока ты здесь и даже потом. Можешь не благодарить.

Геральт страдальчески вздыхает, но не спорит. Даже невольно растягивает губы в подобии сдержанной улыбки.

Лютик усаживается ближе, задевая его плечом.

Геральт, в свою очередь, легонько похлопывает барда по спине и впервые с момента пробуждения здесь вдыхает полной грудью. Очень похоже на них. Убийство морского змея помогает вернуть всё на круги своя.

Друзья… Геральт решает, что может заводить друзей. Раз уж и так застрял на этом острове.

Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Расслабляться нельзя, но как же сложно удержаться.

***

Спокойная размеренная жизнь — удивительная роскошь, неведомая Геральту со времен ведьмачьих испытаний. Впрочем, сравнивать тут и не приходится. Жизнь с Лютиком не похожа совершенно ни на что.

К своему огромному стыду, Геральту нравится людская симпатия. Хотя в глубине души он и считает, что всё происходящее — фарс, магическая иллюзия, из-за которой селяне шутливо здороваются, а София с матерью машут каждый раз, когда он проходит мимо их хижины.

Он помогает местным. Они с Лютиком обедают в корчме или же сами мучаются с готовкой. Он кладет мечи на полку рядом с лютней и так называемым магическим зеркалом, бесполезной стекляшкой. Держит их на самом виду, но больше не берет с того самого случая с морским змеем.

— Ты скучаешь по охоте на монстров? — однажды любопытствует Лютик.

— Нет, — бросает Геральт, а затем отвечает честнее: — Не знаю.

Он вспоминает…

…как однажды, спустя пару лет совместных путешествий, они наткнулись на скромную лачугу, снаружи которой сидела пожилая чета. Лютик отпустил какую-то шутку о том, как жалка и скучна семейная жизнь, а вот Геральт ещё несколько недель то и дело вспоминал ту парочку, пусть и с некой тоской. Настолько сильная привязанность к одному месту даже… подкупала.

Геральт никогда не понимал, что такое безмятежность, но ему нравится учиться новому. Спокойная размеренная жизнь кажется роскошью, тем постоянством, за которое нужно цепляться и ни в коем случае не отпускать.

А ещё…

Прогулки входят в привычку, когда Лютик считает погоду сносной. Однажды они прохаживаются вдоль побережья, невзирая на идущий снег. Вокруг ни души, хотя один Лютик шумит за десятерых. Пару дней назад, узнав, что Геральт не помнит ни единой байки из его детства, бард решает восполнить столь досадное упущение. Геральт жалуется, по большей части по привычке, но, к своему удивлению, наслаждается историями. Сложно сказать, из-за интереса или же ораторского мастерства Лютика. Тот расписывает во всех красках, как Юлиан Альфред Панкратц доставлял неприятности дома, в школе и везде, куда ни шел, и как продолжил заниматься тем же, но уже под псевдонимом Лютик.

— …не понимаю, почему они считали, будто бы мне известно, что наутро она выходит замуж. Потому что, честное слово, разве девица не должна хотя бы обмолвиться о подобном? — Лютик травит напоследок самую свежую байку, шелестя плащом на меху. — Как бы то ни было, мы всё равно уезжали из города, так что… — Геральт ожидает продолжения, но Лютик обрывает историю: — Нет, дальше рассказывать не стану. Даже не проси.

Если Лютик что-то для себя решает, то его уже не переубедишь. Но, пожалуй, его нежелание ставить на карту будущее, рассказывая Геральту нечто сокровенное и тем самым влияя на его решения, объяснимо. Если, конечно, предположить, что Геральт вообще вернется в свое время, что пока кажется маловероятным.

На Континенте хватает мест в тысячу раз хуже.

Геральт пинает горку песка и спрашивает:

— Почему мы перестали путешествовать? — Этот вопрос беспокоит его не меньше того, как он здесь очутился. — И почему выбрали это место?

Лютик прикидывает, стоит ли об этом рассказывать, и наконец решается.

— У нас возникли сложности с гнездом гулей, — говорит он. — Клянусь, сущая случайность. Но тебя с Йеннифэр окружили, а одна тварь завернула в мою сторону. И, поверь мне, зубки у неё оказались мама не горюй. — Он отбрасывает в сторону плащ и оттягивает горло рубашки, показывая неровные края трех отчетливых шрамов. Геральт с ужасом узнает в них следы от зубов. Будто бы ядовитая тварь пыталась выгрызть его сердце.

Как правило, Геральт убивает из чувства долга, из целесообразности, нежели ненависти к другим существам. Тем не менее он как никогда уверен: Геральт из будущего насладился каждой секундой, пока истязал гуля, который посмел навредить его барду.

Лютик снова закутывается в плащ.

— Полагаю, я уже был не столь крепок, как раньше, — почти что отрешенно говорит он, будто бы травя очередную байку, но не сразу убирает ладонь от сердца. Ещё одна привычка. — Кроме того, кажется, я напугал тебя. Сразу по выздоровлении ты сказал мне, что мы больше не можем путешествовать вместе.

— Что тебя не остановило, — полагает Геральт. Хотя уже знает ответ.

— Справедливости ради, Геральт, тебе стоило это предвидеть, — с упреком говорит Лютик, толкая его плечом. — Как бы то ни было, путешествия привели нас сюда. Ты ещё нес какую-то несуразицу о том, что здесь всё как на ладони и враг не прокрадется незамеченным, а я изображал, что внимательно слушаю. Но тебе так понравилось это место, что я сжалился над тобой и остался, хоть и не думал столь рано уходить на покой.

— А я? — Геральт хмурится.

— Думал, — говорит Лютик, не сомневаясь и секунды. — Еще как. Пусть и не признаешься в этом.

— Ведьмаки не… — начинает Геральт, но Лютик поворачивается к нему, идя спиной вперед, и парирует:

— …признаются ни в чем?

— …уходят на покой.

— Ты использовал одно из трех мощнейших желаний, чтобы навеки привязать себя к другому человеку, Геральт, — поддразнивает Лютик, но его взгляд смягчается, а в голосе звучит чуть ли не обожание. — Ты… преданный? Такое определение больше подойдет для собаки, но в этом весь ты. Надежный. — Комплимент. Правда, не из разряда бездумных. Геральт не готов к подобной откровенности.

Значит, это он решил остаться здесь. Он понимает, чем руководствовался Геральт из будущего. Ясно как день, что Лютик продолжил бы сопровождать его до самой смерти. Поэтому неудивительно, что он выбрал для них столь умиротворенное, живописное и вдохновляющее место, где рыбаки распевают песни. Он гадает, был ли Геральт из будущего так же смущен столь неприкрытой заботой о другом человеке.

— Ты сделал мудрый выбор, — высказывается Лютик, будто бы чувствуя задумчивость Геральта. — Местечко под стать нам.

Звучит странно. Но Геральт понимает, о чем речь. Ритм здешней жизни напоминает ему о временах, когда они путешествовали вместе, бороздили нехоженые дорожки, а то и сами прокладывали путь, порой неделями не встречая и единой души. Пусть тихо, но одиноко — никогда. Им всегда было комфортно в обществе друг друга — они либо занимались своими делами, либо спорили на излюбленные темы.

— Кроме того, — запоздало говорит Лютик, — я всегда хотел увидеть море.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Геральт. Отчего-то Лютик выглядит удивленным, будто бы и не ожидает, что Геральт станет помнить о подобном. Будто бы сам Геральт каждую ночь с момента их расставания не прокручивал в голове фразы барда. _«А давай завтра уедем? Подадимся к морю…»_

Значит, он правильно поступил, раз ослушался Лютика. Или же, во всяком случае, мудро. Тем не менее он признателен Геральту из будущего, который нашел это место, за то, что совершил иной выбор. Геральт хочет…

Будь это его решение, то он бы с радостью выбрал жизнь с Лютиком.

***

А ещё…

Иногда они играют в карты. Чаще всего, чтобы скоротать особенно студеные вечера. На этот раз Геральт даже слегка захмелел от выпитого эля, а Лютик, который от него не отставал, — в стельку пьян и глупо хихикает. Как ни странно, залив за воротник, бард играет лучше, чем на трезвую голову. Жуткая досада.

— Ты жульничаешь, — утверждает Геральт, сбрасывая карты после очередной победы Лютика.

— Просто я _хорош_ , — отвечает тот, собирая колоду и ловко перемешивая. Несмотря на алкоголь в крови, он спокойно и уверенно перебирает пальцами и снова начинает раздавать карты. — Победитель спит на кровати неделю, — объявляет он. — Я даже позволю тебе выбрать любую игру. Дерзай.

— Ладно, — отвечает Геральт и ставит локоть на стол, предлагая Лютику побороться на руках.

— Ну ты и _засранец_ , — говорит тот, тыча в ведьмака пальцем. — Крайне недостойно, Геральт. Нечестно и, прямо скажем, грубо.

— Ты же сам сказал: любую игру, — невинно бросает Геральт, и Лютик тут же начинает ещё сильнее, необычайно театрально размахивать руками. Зрелище презабавное.

— Любая _карточная_ игра, о чем ты прекрасно _знал_. Так что победа за мной. Приятного сна на полу, ведьмак.

— Ты просто невыносим, бард, — с теплом произносит Геральт, едва не получая по лицу — Лютик по-прежнему размахивает руками.

— Но ты меня как-то терпишь, — возражает он. Увы, Геральт, ещё не научился читать барда как открытую книгу. — Ага! Улыбаешься! У меня получилось! — воодушевленно восклицает тот, распахнув рот. — Мне только что пришла в голову идея для замечательнейшей песни.

— Да ты шутишь, — ворчит Геральт, но Лютик уже поднимается на ноги, облокачиваясь на чужое плечо для лучшей опоры.

— Ты, Геральт из Ривии, еретик, удостоившийся присутствия музыкального гения, — надменно говорит он, доставая лютню с полки, и, пару раз коснувшись струн, продолжает: — И вместе с тем лучшая муза. — Он кивает в противоположный конец комнаты. — Подай-ка мне песенную книгу.

Геральт закатывает глаза, но поднимается и делает то, что просят. Усаживается за стол рядом с Лютиком и устраивается поудобнее, собираясь допить эль. Лютик то записывает что-то на бумагу, то наигрывает мотив. Геральту нравится предсказуемость происходящего. Каждый раз, слагая новую песню, Лютик снова и снова проигрывает куплеты и тут же вносит исправления. Для него это так же естественно, как для Геральта — орудовать мечом.

Стоит поздний вечер, и не имеет значения ничего, кроме них, звука лютни и треска огня. Геральт теряется в вычурных карточных метафорах и настолько пьян, что даже не пытается внимать чужим словам. Настолько пьян, что приходит в растерянность, когда Лютик выжидающе протягивает ему руку.

— Что? — спрашивает Геральт и на долю мгновения думает, что Лютик предлагает побороться на руках, но тот лишь нетерпеливо кивает. Геральт вздыхает, наклоняется и берет протянутую ладонь, которую Лютик кладет на гриф инструмента. Предложение предельно ясно.

— Я не один из твоих учеников, — говорит Геральт, но не отстраняется.

— Конечно, — соглашается Лютик. — Иначе мое поведение было бы просто непозволительно, — рассеянно бросает он, полностью сосредоточившись на их сцепленных руках, и ставит пальцы Геральта на нужные струны.

Тот с трудом воздерживается от насмешливого комментария, отвлекаясь на прикосновения подушечек пальцев. Отнюдь не нежных, как другие части тела барда, а огрубевших от многолетней игры на лютне. Да и сама рука рассказывает целую историю: вены с внутренней стороны куда более выражены, чем в юности, из-под закатанного рукава выглядывают волосы. Это надежная рука, умелая и ловкая, дарящая непринужденные прикосновения.

Геральт прокашливается из-за неожиданно накатившей духоты. Лютик, наконец довольный позой, жестом призывает его ударить по струнам. Геральт так и поступает, каждой клеточкой тела чувствуя тепло чужих рук. Рождается звук — запоминающийся аккорд, простой и мелодичный.

— Скажи ещё, что не зацепило, — на удивление радушно шепчет Лютик.

— Ты в стельку пьян, — говорит Геральт, не скрывая своего умиления, и сжимает ладонь в кулак, когда Лютик наконец отстраняется.

— Неправда.

— Иди спать, Лютик.

Он наклоняется вперед, едва не касаясь носа ведьмака, и с вызовом произносит:

— Заставь меня.

Геральт приподнимает бровь.

Они практически одного роста, а сам Лютик лишь со стороны кажется мускулистым. Даже сейчас Геральт без малейшего труда поднимает его и перекидывает через плечо подобно мешку с крупой.

— Как унизительно, — бормочет Лютик в рубашку Геральта. По степени опьянения он явно уже на стадии «сонный идиот» — любимой стадии Геральта, хотя тот знает и видел своими глазами все до единой. Лютик не сопротивляется и позволяет донести себя до другого конца комнаты.

Он выглядит очаровательно взлохмаченным, когда Геральт нелюбезно роняет его на кровать — волосы торчат во все стороны, рубашка набекрень. Он кажется моложе своих лет, хотя для Геральта никогда не состарится.

Лютик похлопывает по кровати возле себя.

Геральт винит во всем ужасающее количество алкоголя, потому что ложится рядом, закинув руки за голову.

— Только потому, что ты не рискнешь сбросить меня с кровати, — безразлично говорит он, чтобы потешить свое самолюбие. И так прекрасно знает: Лютик не поверит ему ни на йоту.

— М-м, — мычит тот в ответ, определенно не веря ему ни на йоту, и привстает на локтях, подперев подбородок рукой. — Думаешь, кто-нибудь из прошлого поверил бы, скажи я, насколько ты малохольный?

— Малохольный, — неверяще повторяет Геральт. Он думал, что уже давно перестал удивляться красочности речи Лютика. — Ты — единственный человек на всем Континенте…

— Мы не на Континенте, — самодовольно заявляет Лютик.

— Замолчи, — тут же огрызается Геральт и бросает подушку в лицо барда, когда тот открывает рот для возражения. Невольно смеется, когда слышит возмущенные ругательства. — Спи уже, пьянь.

Лютик послушно укладывает голову на подушку и зевает во весь рот, демонстрируя ряд белоснежных зубов.

— Лежи на своей половине кровати. Я не давал тебе ложных намеков.

— Ну ты и говнюк, — говорит Геральт, зная, что Лютик всё равно уловит нежность в его голосе, даже если уже засыпает.

Не проходит и получаса, как Лютик наваливается сверху, перекинув ногу через бедро ведьмака, и утыкается лицом в предплечье, щекоча бородкой кожу. Будто бы пытаясь согреться. Как ни удивительно, у Лютика мягкая, нисколько не огрубевшая от морской воды щетина.

Геральт вряд ли когда-либо привыкнет к ощущению, что подле него спят добровольно. В самую первую ночь, когда они с Цири наконец нашли друг друга, та свернулась под боком и задремала. Тогда Геральт на свой страх понял, что готов сотню раз умереть мучительной смертью, чтобы защитить этого ребенка. _Своего_ ребенка. В ту роковую ночь на горе Йеннифэр закрыла глаза, устроившись у него на груди, хотя сам Геральт заснул многим раньше. Но первым был Лютик. После того, как их отпустил Филавандрель, бард растянулся под боком на земле и болтал до тех пор, пока Геральт не укрылся с головой свернутым плащом, чтобы заглушить шум.

Как… приятно. Когда тебе настолько доверяют. Возможно, Геральт не заслуживает этого доверия, но хочет его добиться. Чтобы кто-то вроде Лютика мог без колебаний заключить его в объятия. Он неосознанно вспоминает пожилую чету, сидящую у лачуги.

Геральт аккуратно пододвигается и обнимает Лютика со спины. Теплый и податливый, тот тихо посапывает во сне. Что тоже оказывается приятно.

Даже несмотря на вечное жульничество в картах.

***

А ещё…

Должно быть, всё селение собирается в корчме на какой-то праздник — какой именно, Геральт не в курсе. Впрочем, общаться с другими и узнавать он тоже не собирается. Лютик притащил его сюда ради еды, вот он и будет есть, а затем пойдет восвояси.

— Празднования солнцестояния — это _весело_ , Геральт, — пристает Лютик. Тот лишь с сомнением хмыкает в ответ и устраивается у стены, чтобы никто не подкрался со спины. Не только из привычки, но и из соображений практичности: десять минут назад начались танцы-пляски, и Геральт, пусть и привыкший к размеренной жизни, ни за что не станет в этом участвовать.

Он не раз во время путешествий видел, как Лютик, обретая всё большую известность, разыгрывал одну и ту же сцену: вовсю отнекивался, когда люди требовали представления, а на деле доставал лютню и настраивал струны.

— В самом деле: даже не знаю, чего вы ожидаете от старика вроде меня, — говорит он и плутовато улыбается Геральту, когда одобрительные крики становятся громче. Геральт толкает барда вперед, преследуя две цели: чтобы тот замолчал и чтобы наконец спокойно, без лишнего внимания, поесть.

Он следит за выступлением Лютика. Конечно же, следит. Несмотря на язык без костей, Лютик прекрасно играет — так же, как и раньше, а то и лучше. Часть его композиций хорошо знакома Геральту, часть он слышит впервые. Бард то обращает на себя всё внимание, затягивая печальную балладу, то перекрикивает хлопки рук и топот ног, переходя к танцевальному репертуару.

Пару раз Геральт стучит кружкой по столу, присоединяясь к аплодисментам, когда Лютик откланивается после многочисленных выходов на бис.

— Спасибо, спасибо. Я здесь всю зиму.

Другая музыкантша, одна из учениц Лютика, занимает его место. Сам Лютик, проталкиваясь через танцующих, пытается добраться до Геральта. Тот пододвигается, но бард всё равно влетает в него в равной степени уставший и самодовольный.

— Всё ещё на что-то гожусь, — заявляет Лютик, берет кружку Геральта и делает глоток.

— И всё так же скромен, — парирует ведьмак и кладет руку на спинку скамейки, довольствуясь столь естественным присутствием Лютика рядом. Он всё ещё не привык к тому, что ни о чем не нужно беспокоиться. От жара разгоряченных тел в помещении тепло и душно, но никто из них не отстраняется.

Геральт не сразу узнает мотив — что бы ни исполняла начинающая музыкантша, ритм другой, да и сама флейта, по сравнению с лютней, тоже звучит иначе, но…

— Не песня, а проклятие, — шепчет Геральт на ухо Лютику, и тот довольно хихикает — корчма наполняется звуками вездесущей «Ведьмаку заплатите». Геральт добровольно доживает век на богами забытом острове и всё равно не может избавиться от этой проклятой песни.

Он чувствует, как его тянут за рукав, а когда опускает взгляд, видит раскрасневшуюся от танцев Софию.

— Потанцуешь со мной? — непринужденно спрашивает она.

— …Нет, — отвечает Геральт, потому что не танцует, а сейчас и подавно не собирается, и мысленно чертыхается, когда София надувает губки. Но Лютик вскакивает со своего места и, протягивая руку девочке, опускается в низком, утонченном поклоне.

— Моя милая прекрасная дама, — наигранно низко шепчет он. — Мой друг слишком стыдится признать, что он худший танцор на всем Континенте и за его пределами. Я же сочту танец с вами за честь.

София начинает смеяться, не дослушав, принимает протянутую руку и тащит Лютика за собой в толпу танцующих. Ещё кое-что не изменилось со времен юности: ни намека на усталость после выступления. Лютик энергично, с безграничным воодушевлением танцует, крутя Софию вокруг себя, и сам выделывает завидные пируэты.

«Нелепый бард», — с теплом думает Геральт и даже не пытается скрыть улыбку. Всё равно селяне слишком поглощены музыкой и танцами, чтобы обращать на него внимание.

***

Стоит отдать Йеннифэр должное: она всегда умела эффектно появляться.

В одно мгновение они бездельничают, вынужденно отсиживаясь в хижине из-за недавнего снегопада: Геральт валяется на кровати с закрытыми глазами, а Лютик лежит у него на животе как на подушке, снова и снова напевая себе под нос одни и те же строчки — как и всегда, когда сочиняет. А в следующее мгновение — над очагом открывается портал, который поднимает такой порыв ветра, что со стола слетают все вещи.

Геральт резко вскакивает, роняя возмущенного Лютика, и мчится к полке. Достает оттуда меч, встает в боевую стойку и тут же опускает оружие, когда из портала появляется знакомая фигура.

Йеннифэр медленно выпрямляется, потрясывая волосами и смахивая пыль с платья. Оценивающе осматривает жилище, на долю секунды задерживается на Геральте, чье сердце пропускает удар, а затем переводит взгляд на кровать, куда-то за спину.

— Лютик, — говорит она. — Ну ты и распустился.

Лютик приподнимается на локте.

— Тебе когда-нибудь надоест быть злобной мегерой, Йен, или это своего рода хобби, которое с опытом доставляет лишь больше удовольствия? Чистое любопытство.

Геральт ожидает, что Йеннифэр сотрет Лютика в порошок за такие слова. Но вместо этого чародейка _усмехается_.

Впервые за долгое время Геральт в полной мере осознает, что ему здесь не место. В последний раз Йеннифэр и Лютик разговаривали во время судьбоносного восхождения на гору и непрерывно собачились. Не то чтобы сейчас многое изменилось. Но теперь Геральт и не сомневается, что слышит в их голосах ласковые нотки, которые появляются только при долгом знакомстве.

Следующим Геральт осознает, что совершенно не удивлен видеть здесь Йеннифэр, и постепенно понимает что к чему.

— Магическое зеркало, — говорит он и, получив утвердительный кивок, продолжает: — Два месяца тому назад.

— Я не прибегаю по первому зову, — оскорбленно отвечает Йеннифэр, что нисколько не удивляет Геральта.

Лютик спешит всё объяснить:

— В последний раз Йен великодушно оставила этот магический предмет для связи. Я обратился к ней, когда ты впервые появился… прибыл. Исчез? — Лютик хмурится и, наконец определившись со словом, говорит: — Попал в пространственно-временной казус? Я смекнул, что если кто и поможет разобраться с твоей магической проблемой, то лишь чародейка, которая десятилетиями портила нам жизнь своей магией и явно _не спешила_ …

— Твой голос, — перебивает Йеннифэр, — всё равно что непрерывное зудение комаров посреди лета.

— Я тебя презираю, — жеманно произносит Лютик. — Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?

— Разумеется, — отвечает Йеннифэр. Лютик воодушевленно вскакивает с кровати, не прекращая болтать.

Геральт смотрит на самодовольную Йеннифэр, которая лишь пожимает плечами и разворачивается, чтобы продолжить беседовать с бардом. Все важные для Геральта люди — редкостные _засранцы_.

Медленно, крайне медленно он убирает меч обратно на полку.

Геральт не любит чувствовать себя потерянно. Как, например, сейчас. Когда узнает, что единственные люди, интересные ему в романтическом плане, успели подружиться. Когда с раздражением обнаруживает, что за последние недели и позабыл, как сильно хотел вернуться в свое время. Он и не представлял, насколько привык к жизни с Лютиком в будущем, пока прошлое в лице Йеннифэр не дало о себе знать. Отчего-то Геральту совестно, что… совершенно бессмысленно. Хоть он навек связал свою судьбу с чародейкой, они не давали друг другу никаких клятв. Да и с Лютиком они ещё не стали возлюбленными. Но даже если и стали бы…

Из раздумий Геральта вырывает резкий щелчок пальцев.

— Иди-ка сюда, — говорит Йеннифэр, подзывая ближе.

Она усаживает Геральта за стол и берет его за подбородок, наклоняя голову и осматривая так и сяк. Геральт даже не пытается упрямиться и не обращает внимания на нежные прикосновения пальцев, пока Йеннифэр бормочет что-то себе под нос. Он чувствует, как магия проникает в сознание, но нисколько не противится.

Йеннифэр наконец вздыхает, отстраняется и говорит:

— Ты не проклят, не заколдован, не зачарован и даже не одурманен.

— То есть?.. — спрашивает Лютик, восседающий на столе, положив ногу на ногу.

— То есть, — говорит Йеннифэр, и у Геральта складывается отчетливое впечатление, что она знает или хотя бы подозревает куда больше, чем высказывает вслух, — некая сила закинула его сюда, и он не вернется, пока не исполнит то, что ей нужно.

— И всё? — спрашивает Геральт, не зная, что чувствовать — облегчение или разочарование. Йеннифэр переводит на него взгляд и холодно отвечает:

— Мне очень жаль. Ты явно ужасно мучаешься.

Лютик фыркает и не выглядит и капли виноватым, когда Геральт бросает на него мрачный взгляд. Лишь наклоняется вперед и говорит:

— Расскажи-ка, что творится в большом мире.

Йеннифэр усаживается рядом с Геральтом и отвечает:

— Такая же скукотища, как и всегда. Какой-то бард сочинил песню о Цири.

Лютик удивленно открывает рот и воодушевленно хлопает в ладоши.

— Расскажи _всё_ , что тебе известно. Мне нужно знать размер и последовательность аккордов… Его песни похожи на мои? Нет, право, ничего не отвечай, если они лучше, моя тонкая творческая натура не выдержит подобного удара…

Геральт даже не знает, на кого смотреть во время беседы. Он водит взглядом между ними, не произнося и слова.

После десятка колких оскорблений в адрес друг друга Геральт ловит себя на мысли, что, пожалуй, у него есть типаж.

Но об этом точно говорить не стоит.

***

С заходом солнца Геральт и Йеннифэр отправляются на прогулку, сворачивая с тропы, чтобы не попасться на глаза селянам, которые непременно станут расспрашивать о таинственной незнакомке. Вот уже несколько месяцев не приплывало ни единой лодки с Континента.

На улице зябко. Йеннифэр щелкает пальцами, создавая шар света, который излучает достаточно тепла, чтобы растопить снег на клочке травы и усесться. Когда они устраиваются на земле, она сбрасывает обувь, сапоги на каблуках жуткого вида, будто бы избавляясь от брони.

Её голос звучит совсем по-другому, когда они остаются наедине. Как и всегда.

— Ты почти ничего обо мне не знаешь? — спрашивает она и, не дожидаясь ответа, уточняет: — В том времени, откуда ты?

Геральт изо всех сил старается не опускать взгляд, потому что Лютик не держал на него зла. Но вот Йеннифэр, пожалуй, должна.

— Мы поссорились, — отвечает он.

— Больше конкретики.

— На горе.

— Ах да, конечно. Когда ты объявил, что связал наши судьбы, загадав желание джинну, — говорит Йеннифэр — резковато, но не обязательно обозленно, как считает Геральт.

— Я сожалею, — всё равно искренне признается он.

— Я знаю, — совершенно невозмутимо отвечает Йеннифэр, и единственной причиной тому может быть лишь…

— Я уже извинился, — прикидывает Геральт.

— С десяток лет назад и подробнейшим образом, — почти что двусмысленно отвечает чародейка. Большинство из того, что она говорит, звучит либо двусмысленно, либо несколько угрожающе, либо угрожающе двусмысленно. — Значит, ты был уже с Цири перед пробуждением здесь?

Геральт кивает.

— Вы знакомы?

Йеннифэр сердито смотрит в ответ и говорит:

— Она не только твоя дочь, но и моя. — Геральт не успевает даже задуматься о том, почему сердце неистово сжимается от переполняющего его счастья. Йеннифэр продолжает: — И Лютик был с вами?

— Нет, — отвечает Геральт. Ему неприятно говорить об этом, даже несмотря на полученное прощение. — Я прогнал его и не видел много месяцев.

Йеннифэр лишь хмыкает, и так же, как и раньше, Геральта не покидает ощущение, будто она о чем-то знает или хотя бы догадывается.

— Что? — спрашивает он, кладя ладонь на новоявленную траву, и откидывается назад.

— Что — «что»?

— Ты что-то знаешь.

— Едва ли. — Она поджимает губы.

— Значит, о чем-то думаешь, — настаивает Геральт. — Как же я очутился здесь, Йен? Это ведь невозможно.

— Ты всё ещё сомневаешься в силе вездесущего Предназначения? — вздыхая, отвечает она.

Геральт впивается ногтями в землю, обдумывая её слова. Он ловил себя на мысли, что, возможно, дело в Предназначении. Правда, всё равно не может понять почему. Он не требовал Права Неожиданности, не желал хотя бы мельком увидеть будущее. Он перестал отрицать существование Предназначения — Цири живое тому доказательство, — но не понимает, почему оно столь неприкрыто вмешивается в его жизнь. Помимо прочего, Предназначение отправило его сюда, к Лютику, что тоже совершенно непонятно. Как бы Геральту ни хотелось обратного.

— Ты — мое Предназначение, — говорит он. Не признается, а скорее констатирует факт. К счастью или к сожалению, он загадал желание в Ринде. Он принадлежит Йеннифэр, а Йеннифэр — ему. И он просто не представляет, как с этим сочетается счастливая жизнь с Лютиком до конца его дней.

— Я — твое Предназначение, — соглашается Йеннифэр. — И Цири — твое Предназначение. Равно как спасение всех, кого ты спас, и убийство всех, кого ты убил. И видимость выбора в этом вопросе — полнейшая блажь. Вот что ты хочешь услышать, Геральт? — Йеннифэр прожигает его почти что жалостливым взглядом. — Ты сам виноват, раз никак не можешь признать, что любишь барда.

— Йен, — говорит Геральт неожиданно охрипшим голосом, сам не зная, что собирается сказать. Может, извиниться? Но Йеннифэр не дает вставить и слова.

— Только не говори, что ты эгоистично ожидал, будто бы мы станем бороться за тебя, — изрекает она и, увидев выражение лица Геральта, добавляет: — Боги. Неужели ты считал, что у меня не было любовников?

— Лютик не… — начинает Геральт, но замолкает. Он больше не уверен, кто для него Лютик. Лютик из прошлого, или Лютик из будущего, или… дьявол, оба сразу. Просто Лютик. Даже без учета проделок Предназначения Геральт сомневается, что вправе хотеть чего-либо.

Йеннифэр вздыхает, понимая ведьмака без слов, и честно говорит:

— Я не обижаюсь, Геральт. Может, и считаю всё это полным бредом, но нисколько не обижаюсь.

Геральт недовольно фыркает и говорит:

— Если я останусь на острове, то Предназначение продолжит сводить нас снова и снова. Разве тебе по душе подобный расклад?

— Может, твой бард мне понравился. — Йеннифэр будто бы небрежно ведет плечами. — Может, меня умиляет ваша слепая взаимная преданность. А может, я — любовь всей твоей жизни, а ты — моей. Кто знает. — Она поджимает пальцы, скользя ими по траве, и даже выглядит моложе. Точно как человек.

Геральт кладет ладонь ей на поясницу. Совершенно неосознанно. В этом вся Йеннифэр. Геральт ловит себя на мысли, что эти редкие порыва нежности с её стороны, такие же неосознанные, — привилегия, которую нужно заслужить. Он знает, как много это значит — обнажить перед другим свою душу.

На короткое мгновение он размышляет о словах Йен. Пожалуй, он в корне ошибался, считая, что у человека и ведьмака нет будущего. Считая, что не имеет права на такое будущее, некое постоянство, _дом_.

— Кроме того, — беззаботно говорит Йеннифэр, — сколько ему там осталось, пара-тройка лет? Это у нас с тобой в запасе целая вечность.

Геральт хмурится. Он знает, что людские жизни ничего не значат для магов, но Лютик не настолько древний даже по их меркам.

— Он не так стар.

Йеннифэр переводит взгляд на Геральта. На долю секунды кажется, будто она собирается рассмеяться, но затем морщится от осознания.

Геральта будто окатывают ушатом ледяной воды.

Пара-тройка лет. Она заявила об этом с небывалой уверенностью.

— Ты не знал, — тихо бросает Йеннифэр и, справедливости ради, не скрывает своего смущения и сожаления. — Геральт…

Он уже вскакивает на ноги, пробираясь через снег и траву. Сердце гулко стучит в ушах, а мир вокруг и вовсе перестает существовать. Дверь хижины едва не срывается с петель, когда Геральт распахивает её.

Лютик сидит за столом с какой-то книгой и, улыбаясь, смотрит на вошедшего Геральта. Но тот не дает ему вставить и слова:

— Ты умираешь.

Улыбка Лютика медленно меркнет, а рука невольно тянется к сердцу. Геральт знает, что под рубашкой изуродованная шрамами кожа, и запоздало вспоминает: «Гули». Взаимосвязь очевидна — он должен был сразу же догадаться. И непременно догадался бы, не позволь себе так расслабиться.

— Яд, — не то спрашивает, не то утверждает он.

Лютик кивает и совершенно обыденно и ничуть не встревоженно говорит:

— Йен извлекла яд, но… не остановила его распространение. Лишь отсрочила неизбежное.

— Ты умираешь, — снова не то спрашивает, не то утверждает Геральт, хотя и так знает ответ на свой вопрос.

Лютик колеблется и вновь лишь коротко кивает. Геральт делает шаг назад, отшатываясь как от удара, и едва дышит.

— И… что дальше? — спрашивает он, но с губ срывается лишь неожиданно злобный рык. — Я должен сидеть здесь и притворяться человеком, пока ты увядаешь, а затем… забыть обо всём, будто бы тебя и не было?

— Нет же, Геральт. Не глупи, — говорит он, а затем добавляет: — Ладно, на самом деле так и будет. Скорее всего.

Лютик шутит. День ото дня медленно умирает и, дьявол его побери, шутит о смерти.

Геральт — идиот, каких поискать. Как последний дурак купился, поверил, что обретет на этом острове постоянство, хотя и знал… Разумеется, знал, что Лютик не бессмертен. Но он был так _счастлив_ здесь, что тешил себя мыслью, что впереди ещё долгие годы, десятки лет некоего подобия семейной жизни. Он… строил _планы_ , которым теперь не суждено сбыться. Которых будто бы и не было из-за яда, гуляющего в крови Лютика и выжидающего подходящего момента. По словам Йеннифэр, ему осталась в лучшем пара-тройка лет. Геральт и глазом не успеет моргнуть, как Лютика не станет.

— К дьяволу всё, — резко выплевывает он. — К дьяволу.

— Геральт… — говорит Лютик, но не успевает даже подняться с места, как ведьмак вылетает наружу, громко хлопнув дверью.

Геральт бредет не разбирая дороги, стараясь уйти как можно дальше отсюда. Ноги несут его вперёд — за пределы селения, туда, где ещё ни разу не доводилось бывать. Лютик был прав, когда говорил, что на острове больше никто не живет. Геральт продолжает идти и встречает на своем путь лишь покрытые снегом прогалины и хлипкие голые деревья. На улице прохладно, даже зябко, а с наступлением ночи ветер и вовсе пробирает до костей.

Геральту всё равно. Он поскальзывается на обледеневшей земле и вынужден ухватиться за ближайшую ветку, чтобы не упасть. Впервые за долгое время он останавливается и наконец дает себе волю. Отрывает ветку, бросая её как можно дальше, затем облокачивается о дерево и ударяет кулаком по коре. Ствол сотрясается и предостерегающе трещит, накреняясь в сторону. На голову Геральта приземляется шапка снега.

Он сдавленно дышит, как загнанный зверь.

Первая осознанная мысль за последние часы: он ненавидит барда лютой и жгучей ненавистью. Ненавидит Лютика, Юлиана Альфреда виконта де неважно чего, за то, что стал частью его жизни и настолько важным человеком, что его уход причиняет боль. Ненавидит за то, что всё это время знал, что умирает, но ничего не сказал.

Вторая осознанная мысль: Геральт в равной степени лжец и дурак. Потому что так и не смог возненавидеть Лютика. Ни разу. Ни единого раза. Было бы лучше для всех, взрасти он эту ненависть.

Не стоило Предназначению забрасывать его сюда. Точно не для того, чтобы поставить перед фактом, неизбежным с того самого момента, как Геральт узнал о чувствах Лютика. С того самого момента, как предположил, что может ответить взаимностью.

Мысль о смерти Лютика кажется в корне неправильной. Как игра на расстроенном инструменте. Всё внутри Геральта кричит от негодования. Лютик слишком энергичен, шумен, экспрессивен и склонен идеализировать все жизненные хитросплетения, чтобы умирать. Смерть — это участь Геральта, а не его.

Лютик никуда бы не ушел, останься у Геральта лишь несколько лет жизни. Не отходил бы от него ни на шаг и то и дело отпускал бы крайне плоские шутки о ведьмачьих похоронных обрядах. И даже не задумался бы о том, чтобы бросить его.

Ни разу. Ни единого раза.

Но Геральт — не Лютик. Он — трус, лжец и дурак, потому что совершенно не понимает, что нашло на Геральта из будущего, раз тот сделал подобный выбор. Он прекрасно знал, что Лютик протянет от силы ещё пару десятков лет, но всё равно решил остепениться, поселиться с ним и ждать неизбежного часа смерти. Геральт никогда не сделал бы выбор, которому так рьяно противился всю свою жизнь. Дьявол, именно поэтому он оставил Лютика тогда на горе. Чтобы избавить себя от страданий по тому, кому отведено столь мало времени. Ничто не заставит его испытать столько боли.

Ничто, кроме, пожалуй, предвидения грядущего счастья.

Геральт не может представить, как выбирает жизнь с Лютиком до самой смерти. Равно как и представить, как отказывается от подобной жизни — в уютной хижине, среди добрых людей, с любимым человеком под боком.

— Значит, так? — спрашивает он, крича в пустоту. — Ты забрасываешь меня сюда, показываешь будущее, и я всё равно его выбираю?

Как и ожидалось, Предназначение, неведомая вездесущая сила, не отвечает. Эхо постепенно тонет в ночном небе, усыпанном звездами, что тянется до самого горизонта.

Геральт оседает на заснеженную землю, чувствуя волну усталости.

Цири как-то говорила, что он храбрый. «Храбрый как рыцарь». И Геральт не осмелился утверждать обратное. Он и сам раньше считал себя храбрым.

Ни разу за сотню лет убийств монстров из страшилок Геральту не приходилось проявлять столько храбрости, чтобы любить и терять, осознанно выбирая путь, который принесет столько радости и боли.

Геральт ловит себя на нелепой, раздражающей мысли, насколько всё нечестно, и хочет чуть ли не истерично рассмеяться над собой.

Какой-то ведьмак сетует на несправедливость. Будто бы жизни есть до этого дело. А даже если бы и было, то он всё равно не заслуживает и капли снисхождения.

Зато Лютик заслуживает — всего этого и даже больше. Куда больше, чем получил за свою жизнь.

Лютик остался бы рядом несмотря ни на что.

Ветер неустанно завывает, гуляя меж деревьев.

***

Когда Геральт возвращается в хижину, небо приобретает бледно-серый предрассветный оттенок.

После ночи, проведенной в лесу, внутри оказывается поразительно тепло. За время на острове Геральт изнежился и избаловался. Весемир хорошенько посмеялся бы над ним. Ведьмак качает головой — с волос слетает крошечная сосулька и разбивается о пол.

Лютик стоит в другом конце комнаты и смотрит на Геральта.

Тот глядит в ответ.

Лютик первым нарушает тишину:

— Йен ушла, — говорит он, не сдвигаясь с места. — Просила попрощаться за неё. — Морщится. — Ладно, ничего не просила, но, думаю, это подразумевалось. Знаешь, у вас удивительно странные отношения: вы любите и ненавидите друг друга, ваши судьбы навечно связаны. Сколько величия, трагичности и возвышенности. Я мог бы сложить о вас проникновенную эпическую балладу.

Болтает без разбору. Избегает щекотливой темы.

Когда Геральт приближается, взгляд Лютика непоколебим. Может, лишь немного напуган. Насторожен. Непривычный взгляд. Лютик ещё ни разу не смотрел на него так. Геральт слышит, как бард тяжело сглатывает, будто бы пересохло в горле.

— Знаешь, я думал, что ты исчез, — говорит он, — вернулся в свое время, а мой Геральт так и не возвратился и я остался один-одинешенек, — бросает он как бы между делом, но, когда повторяет, его и без того натужный голос почти ломается: — Я думал, что ты исчез.

— Не исчез, — лишь отвечает Геральт.

Лютик сухо посмеивается.

— Я вижу. — Он настолько пристально смотрит на Геральта, что тот хочет отпрянуть, но не двигается с места. Лютик шагает навстречу, качая головой. — Даже не знаю, почему столь рад твоему возвращению. Драматизма тебе, конечно, не занимать. — Он так резко подается вперед, что Геральт ожидает удара, а не крепкого отчаянного объятия.

Каким бы огорченным Геральт ни видел Лютика, тот всегда относится к нему с теплом. За все сто лет Геральт ещё ни разу не встречал человека, похожего на него.

Но Геральт уже привык к прикосновениям барда. Оправившись от изначального оцепенения, он кладет ладони на спину Лютика, утыкается в шею и обнимает столь же крепко в ответ. Долгое мгновение они лишь неподвижно стоят.

— Не уходи туда, — едва слышно шепчет Лютик, прижимаясь к плечу, — куда мне закрыт путь.

— Звучит лицемерно, — говорит Геральт, невольно сминая пальцами чужую рубашку. Он слышит сердцебиение Лютика и чувствует неровные рубцы шрамов на его груди — вечное напоминание о произошедшем.

Лютик отстраняется, испепеляя его взглядом.

— Да, Геральт, мне очень жаль, что я пошатнул твою радужную картину мира, сообщив о неизбежности моей чрезмерно скорой кончины, — с долей сарказма и раздражения произносит он, что весьма в его стиле, но на этом не прекращает выпускать пар: — Сколько бы вы с Йен ни восторгались тонкостями людской смертности, я не собираюсь отбрасывать копыта в ближайшем будущем. Так что мы в лучших традициях продолжим жить, покуда час смерти не станет насущной проблемой.

Геральт бросает на него тяжелый взгляд.

— Ты слишком легкомысленно относишься к своей жизни.

— Это у меня в крови, — не раздумывая соглашается Лютик. — Вот для чего мне нужен ты.

Первым делом Геральт хочет начать спорить, но приходит к пугающему осознанию: Лютик если не целиком, то хотя бы отчасти прав. Он оказывался в сотне крайне опасных ситуаций. Геральт спасал его от стольких монстров, что сбился со счету. Равно как и от обманутых воздыхательниц, ревнивых мужей и иных учиненных неприятностей. Можно с уверенностью сказать, что Лютик протянул так долго благодаря их дружбе.

Но всё равно недостаточно. Лютику осталось уже немного, даже по людским меркам, и уж точно не века. Он и не осознает, что просит Геральта остаться с ним до самой смерти и продолжить жить после его кончины.

Геральт тяжело и резко выдыхает, но напряжение и враждебность окончательно рассеиваются. Они просто стоят друг напротив друга. Несмотря на все перебранки, обычно они не ругаются по-настоящему. Уж точно не из-за того, что равносильно «Ты мне так важен, что я не вынесу твоей потери». Геральт полагает, что подтекст, пусть и невысказанный, понятен им обоим.

В конце концов вывод, к которому приходит Геральт, придает ему решимости. Он не хочет, чтобы Лютик боялся его ухода. Он понимает, что _ни за что_ не уйдет по своей воле, потому что, несмотря на все отчаянные попытки испортить их отношения, как эгоистичные, так и самоотверженные, друг без друга им никуда.

Геральт хочет наслаждаться этой жизнью столько, сколько сможет. Вопреки тому, что грядет.

Лютик медленно и нежно накрывает щеку Геральта своей ладонью, поглаживает мозолистыми пальцами по скуле. Геральт так и хочет их поцеловать.

— Прости меня, милый, — говорит он, и впервые за всё время Геральт не спешит огрызнуться на ласковое прозвище. Он хочет рассмеяться, но вместо этого сглатывает комок, вставший поперек горла.

— За то, что смертен?

— Да, — отвечает Лютик.

Геральт закрывает глаза и льнет к ладони, слишком широкой и крепкой для столь хрупкого существа.

— Прости меня, — ещё тише повторяет Лютик, и Геральт кивает в знак согласия. Они стоят всё так же близко, не расцепляя объятий. Геральт приходит к этому осознанию в то же мгновение, что и Лютик. Но даже спустя секунду-другую никто из них не отстраняется. Они всё равно что ходят по острию ножа.

— Друзья? — спрашивает Геральт. Глупая попытка вернуть всё на круги своя.

Лютик с придыханием посмеивается, быстро убирает ладонь от лица ведьмака и разминает пальцы, соглашаясь:

— Друзья.

Геральт улыбается в ответ, делая вид, что не скучает по теплу его прикосновения.

Однажды Лютик исчезнет навсегда. А пока они могут наслаждаться жизнью, которая стоит всей грядущей боли. Которая, как считает Геральт, стоит чего угодно.

***

Здешние зимы даже близко не сравнятся с зимами в Каэр Морхене, но Геральт всё равно невольно вспоминает времена в ведьмачьей крепости.

По его опыту, дом — это уютное место, где можно улечься и не бояться, что тебя тут же попытаются убить. Нынешняя жизнь отвечает обоим критериям, притом более чем. Геральт коротает дни как любой обыкновенный человек, а ночи проводит в постели, которая уже начинает казаться своей.

Лютик по-прежнему перетягивает на себя одеяло. Как бы то ни было, у них прекрасно получается делиться. Геральт привыкает к теплу чужого тела под боком, приглушенному храпу над ухом, согнутой руке, прижатой между лопаток. К негромким разговорам, когда они лежат в обнимку, а Геральт слушает всё, что приходит в голову Лютику.

— Ты знал, — начинает бард в одну особенно прохладную ночь, — что мой Геральт иногда отпускает бороду? — Теперь он всегда четко разграничивает, о ком речь, прежде чем заговорить об их романтических отношениях. «Мой Геральт». «Не ты». Чтобы Геральту было понятно.

— Хм? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — подтверждает Лютик, играет бровями и произносит до нелепого низким голосом: — Каждый раз у меня подкашиваются колени.

— Легче сказать, от чего не подкашиваются, — бросает Геральт и нехотя отталкивает Лютика, когда тот ударяет его в грудь.

— Чтобы ты знал, у меня _удивительно_ избирательный вкус, — заявляет он и бесстрашно щелкает ведьмака по подбородку. Тот лишь закатывает глаза и ещё крепче обнимает Лютика.

Снегопад продолжается. Они всё чаще играют в карты. Один раз Геральт подначивает Лютика побороть его на руках. В итоге ему приходится мириться с тем, что Лютик обучает своих учеников крайне посредственной песенке о ведьмаке, «который едва не пробил стол кулаком несчастного барда». Всё равно лучше «Чеканной монеты».

Геральт рубит древесину, чтобы прогреть хижину, затем помогает местным заготовить дрова. Они трапезничают в местной корчме и едят ужасающе много засоленной рыбы. День за днем всё настолько умиротворяюще, что Геральт перестает ожидать монстров, выскакивающих из воды, и даже приветственно похлопывает по спинам других рыбаков.

С удивлением обнаруживает, что умеет вести беседы. Правда, только с Лютиком, но… Он и не знал, что может столь многим поделиться. Между ними больше нет никаких секретов.

— У вас с Йеннифэр всё хорошо? — спрашивает Лютик, когда они лежат, спрятавшись под ворохом одеял.

— Да, — отвечает Геральт. — Наверное.

— Помню, я жутко завидовал ей, — признается Лютик. Нашел чем удивить.

— До каких пор? — уточняет Геральт.

— До тех пор, пока она не спасла мне жизнь, — отвечает Лютик, барабаня пальцами по своей груди. — Она подарила нам время, за что я ей признателен.

Геральт тоже легонько постукивает барда по груди.

— Я рад, что она у тебя есть, — говорит тот. Геральт лишь неверяще фыркает: каким бы удивительно светлым, хорошим человеком Лютик ни был, в душе он жуткий ревнивец. — _Правда_ рад. Но если скажешь ей, настолько я её уважаю, то убью. Никто, кроме неё, не позаботится о тебе лучше после моей смерти. — На этот раз Геральт фыркает от умиления. Последняя фраза звучит почти как комплимент, пока Лютик намеренно не добавляет: — А ещё она _прекрасно_ целуется. Что есть, то есть.

— Ты… — Геральт почти уверен, что у него дергается глаз при мысли об их поцелуе, об объятиях, которые они дарили друг другу. Все безумные фантазии, собранные вместе. — Ты не знаешь, каково это.

— Не знаю ли? — Лютик невинно приподнимает бровь.

— Да ты издеваешься надо мной. — Геральт щурится.

— Издеваюсь ли?

Геральт даже не знает, к кому ревновать.

Но ревнует. Ему претит мысль о том, что Йеннифэр или кто-либо ещё целует Лютика. Он уже давно перестал заниматься самообманом. Что, пожалуй, к лучшему. Только вот дни идут, и, по правде, в теории всё звучит куда легче, чем на практике. Потому что вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, когда Лютик треплется с ним, лежа в лохани, — то ещё испытание.

Пожалуй, между ними остался лишь один секрет.

— Сам подумай, как долго мы знакомы, — говорит Лютик, скользя ладонью по поверхности воды. — Разве не удивительно?

Геральт безуспешно пытается читать, но всё же отшучивается:

— Неужели мы теперь из тех, кто то и дело предается воспоминаниям?

— Чтобы ты понимал, я жил за счет воспоминаний, — беззлобно отвечает Лютик. — Людям нравится вспоминать о прошлом. Это весело. Так что позволь мне, вредный старик, эту маленькую слабость.

— Нас связали и едва не убили эльфы, — напоминает ему Геральт. — Разве это было весело?

— Мне ещё никогда не было так весело, — совершенно серьезно отвечает Лютик. Геральт опускает голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Тщетно. — Что я такого сказал?

Геральт пожимает плечами.

— Ты был таким неугомонным, — говорит он. Правда, но не совсем ответ на вопрос Лютика. Контраст был, конечно, разительный. Сначала Геральта спровадили из деревни с вилами, а затем к нему подошел до нелепого дружелюбный бард в не менее нелепой одежде.

— Мне было _восемнадцать_. — Лютик смеется, но не возражает. Даже он сам не может поспорить, что тогда думал об одних лишь плотских утехах. Лютик переводит взгляд на Геральта и, мягко улыбаясь, качает головой. — Ты — лучшее, что я видел за всю свою жизнь. Просто… лучшее.

Его глаза — всё равно что темные морские воды в сумерках, и на мгновение Геральт тонет в них. А затем Лютик легонько качает головой, будто бы прогоняя наваждение.

— Ладно, — говорит он, не отвечая ни на что в особенности, берется руками за края лохани и поднимается.

Геральт лишь мельком ловит взглядом бедра Лютика, а затем отворачивается и снова утыкается в книгу, не произнося и слова. Слушает шлепанье ног по полу — ему всё равно позднее придется наводить порядок и опустошать лохань, — и поднимает голову, лишь когда бард усаживается сохнуть у огня.

Когда Лютик того не видит, Геральт может смотреть сколько угодно. Поэтому он жадно разглядывает широкую спину и взлохмаченные волосы, падающие на шею. Будь Геральт обыкновенным человеком, то и не уловил бы стольких деталей. Лютик — не более чем плавный силуэт на фоне горящего огня. С этого угла не видать ни лица, ни шрамов, ни явных признаков старения. Не понять, из какого времени этот Лютик, — из прошлого или будущего.

Лютик — лучшее, что видел Геральт за всю свою жизнь. Просто лучшее.

Он давится воздухом от нахлынувшего осознания.

Геральт не из тех, кто поддается порывам. Он не из тех, кто поддается порывам, поэтому не пересекает комнату, не запускает пальцы во влажные волосы Лютика и не целует его. Но хочет.

Безумно хочет.

***

Как оказывается, любить кого-то и впервые за десятки лет знакомства признаваться себе в этом — опыт не из приятных. Хуже, лишь когда чувства невзаимны.

Просто Геральт думал…

Надеялся…

Как же глупо. Лютик, оставленный на горе, десятки лет флиртовал с ним при каждой удобной возможности. А когда Геральт впервые проснулся здесь, называл ласковыми прозвищами и дарил нежные прикосновения. Наивно было полагать, что чувства Лютика из будущего к нему остались неизменны. Впрочем, и доля правды здесь есть. Лютик открыто говорит о своих чувствах к Геральту, но совершенно не уточняет, к какому именно: к Геральту-Геральту, нынешнему Геральту или Геральту, который неожиданно открыл для себя эмоции.

Геральт внимательно слушает и чуть ли не с замиранием сердца ждет, но Лютик больше не называет его ни «милым», ни «дорогим» и касается исключительно в дружеской манере. Он рассмеялся бы, не будь ситуация столь унизительной и жалкой. Лютик либо сомневается, что Геральт уже его любит, либо _сам_ ещё не успел полюбить. Исход всё равно везде один: Геральт испытывает глупую зависть к себе из будущего.

Он не знает, как сообщил Лютику о своих чувствах. В какой-то момент это произошло, раз они очутились на острове. Но одна лишь мысль о признании настолько невыносима, что Геральт хочет сброситься с обрыва. Сразиться с целой армией — и то проще.

Он пытается начать с малого. По возвращении из корчмы Лютик вовсю жалуется на порывистый ветер и ведет себя так, будто бы вот-вот слетит с обрыва. Недолго думая, Геральт стягивает с себя плащ и накидывает его на плечи барда, которому весьма к лицу даже темные цвета.

— Ох, — говорит тот, совершенно удивленно моргая. — Ох. Спасибо.

Геральт резко, будто обжегшись, отдергивает руку.

— Не за что, — отвечает он и идёт дальше, краснея от смущения. Лютик поплотнее кутается в плащ и чуть ли не бежит, пытаясь поспеть.

«А вдруг… — думает Геральт. — А вдруг, вдруг, вдруг…» Он не теряет ниточки надежды ровно до вечера в корчме, когда Лютик исполняет куда более меланхоличную песню, чем обычно. Песню об отчаянном томлении.

— «Любимая, я подчиняюсь…» — поет он. Все слушатели очарованы звучанием его голоса, и тонкая ниточка надежды рвется.

Целых двадцать два года Геральт мог ответить взаимностью. И теперь, когда он серьезно подумывает об этом, Лютик зациклился на Геральте из будущего. Может, именно поэтому Предназначение забросило его сюда. Чтобы хорошенько посмеяться.

Геральт уговаривает Лютика выбраться на прогулку в первый за много недель теплый день. Может, и напрасно — кое-где еще лежит снег. Но солнце светит ярко, и Геральту становится чуть легче на открытом воздухе. Лютик ведет себя как обычно — отвлекается на разговор с матерью Софии, когда они проходят мимо их дома, и настолько забывается, что Геральт, решая не ждать, бредет дальше по тропе.

Неподалеку от камня, где из-под подтаявшего снега пробивается трава, растет крошечный ярко-желтый лютик. Он обречен погибнуть под людскими ногами, но всё равно упрямо тянется к солнцу. Геральт опускается на колени, срывает цветок и возвращается той же дорогой, как можно аккуратнее сжимая стебель в руках. Когда он подходит к дому, Лютик всё ещё разговаривает. К нему подбегает София.

— Цветочек для Лютика? — спрашивает она, потому что все дети, маленькие чертяки, любопытны и прозорливы не по годам.

— Нет, — смущенно отвечает Геральт. — Замолчи. — А затем из чувства вины перед шестилетней девочкой говорит: — Возьми. — И бросает цветок ей.

Ниже по тропе Лютик запрокидывает голову и почти что мелодично смеется над тем, что рассказывает ему мать Софии.

Сущий кошмар. Геральт не знает, чего ожидал бы, пусть и в теории, отдай этот цветок Лютику. «Знаю, я жалкая и крайне ворчливая пародия того, в кого ты влюблен, но всё равно возьми этот бесполезный и почти не пахнущий полевой цветок, потому что, как ни странно, я явно ухаживаю как двенадцатилетняя девочка». Так держать, Геральт.

Как же паршиво он справляется со своими… чувствами. Геральт не в силах вообразить, как Лютик, влюбленный без памяти, столь долго путешествовал с ним и день ото дня жил с этим… томлением, неприкрытой любовью, с которой не мог ничего поделать.

— Вот хрень, — говорит Геральт, и София, общипавшая полцветка, поднимает на него взгляд. Просто замечательно. На свою голову научил маленькую девочку ругаться и теперь не избежит гнева её матери. — Не повторяй этого.

— Что? — спрашивает София. — Хрень?

Именно _поэтому_ Геральт не дает волю чувствам.

…Вот хрень.

***

Никлас охотно соглашается одолжить им лодку. Геральт бесцельно гребет до тех пор, пока берег не скрывается из виду. Море ласково ударяется о бока лодки, будто бы даже волны знают о приближении весны.

Некоторое время они разговаривают, а затем замолкают. Ладно, Геральт замолкает, а Лютик напевает что-то себе под нос. Мотив незнакомый. Геральт закрывает глаза, слушая песню и покачиваясь на волнах. Поверни он голову, совсем чуть-чуть, то мог бы коснуться губ Лютика. Вместо этого он довольствуется ладонью, покоящейся у края рубашки барда. Они ложатся рядом, растянувшись в противоположных направлениях.

— Ты скучаешь по нему? — наконец набравшись смелости, спрашивает Геральт. — По тому, кто был здесь до меня?

— Ты со мной, — отвечает Лютик, но, поймав на себе неверящий взгляд, вздыхает. — Да, — сдается он. — Каждый день. Знаешь, за двадцать лет появляется целая куча своих шуток. — Лютик слабо улыбается, но Геральт видит, сколько грусти в этой улыбке. — Конечно, приятно, что ты здесь, — несколько запоздало добавляет он — сердце Геральта едва не выпрыгивает из груди… — а затем продолжает мысль: — Я скучал по чувству победы в спорах.

…и падает на самое днище проклятой лодки.

— Ты ни разу не побеждал, — возражает Геральт, вместо того чтобы признать чужую правоту. Он не собирается продолжать разговор — уже и так вполне убедился, что и рядом не стоял с Геральтом из будущего. Но Лютик задумчиво хмыкает.

— Я тоже хочу кое-что спросить, — начинает он, и Геральт снова поворачивается к нему. — Нечто странное.

Геральт приподнимает бровь, так и говоря: «Всё, что ты говоришь, — странное».

— Да ну тебя, — бросает Лютик и на одном дыхании выдает: — Ты по-прежнему ненавидишь это место?

— Лютик… — говорит Геральт, совершенно не ожидая подобного вопроса. Он был счастлив вот уже несколько месяцев, хотя большую часть времени убеждал себя, что не стоит так бояться, казалось бы, недостижимой жизни. Но Лютик качает головой и усаживается, глядя на него.

— Нет… я вовсе не о том, волнуешься ли ты за меня и рад ли, что я цел и счастлив. И так об этом знаю, — уточняет он. — Просто мой Геральт был полностью доволен жизнью на острове, но ты с огромным трудом привыкал к здешнему быту. Я не знаю, сможем ли мы вернуть тебя в прошлое, как и не знаю, чувствуешь ли ты… — Лютик осекается, бросает мимолетный взгляд на Геральта и, смущенно краснея, заканчивает: — Я знаю, что ты ещё не мой возлюбленный, но ты — мой ближайший друг. Поэтому, прошу, ответь честно: ты здесь несчастлив?

Лодка легонько покачивается, когда Геральт садится. Он старается ничем не выдать себя, когда прокручивает в голове сказанные слова — в частности, последнюю фразу. «Мой ближайший друг».

Так вот оно что. Ближайший друг. Вот кем его считает Лютик. «Не мой возлюбленный». Из песни слов не выкинешь.

— Я бы так не сказал, — чересчур резко и запоздало отвечает Геральт, но, судя по всему, Лютик доволен услышанным, раз снова укладывается, положив голову ему на бедро.

«Друзья, друзья, друзья», — думает Геральт в унисон с лодкой, качающейся на волнах. О большем он и не мог мечтать. Как же он избаловался, раз теперь и этого мало. Он — друг Лютика, а Лютик — его. Этого достаточно для двух людей, встретившихся не в свое время. Должно быть достаточно.

«Друзья», — повторяет как мантру Геральт, когда пробирается по мелководью к берегу, таща за собой лодку. «Друзья», — напоминает себе, когда они запивают ужин терпким элем. «Друзья», — снова мысленно говорит, когда они возвращаются в хижину и проводят весь вечер за привычными занятиями.

Впервые за долгое время ночь настолько теплая, что они не торопятся подкидывать хворост в слабый огонь. Подложив под себя свернутые одеяла, они устраиваются на полу так близко, что их руки то и дело соприкасаются. Впрочем, как и всегда. Лютик вытягивает одну ногу, а другую сгибает в колене.

Несколько минут он не нарушает повисшую тишину, а затем наконец подает голос. Тоже, впрочем, как и всегда.

— Твое тягостное тревожное молчание отличается от твоего привычного молчания, — ненавязчиво сообщает Лютик — Геральт готов поспорить, что намеренно, — и толкает его коленом. — Расскажи мне, что тебе беспокоит, и я помогу тебе перестать волноваться.

И дело в том, что Геральт правда хочет перестать волноваться. Раньше он и не мечтал о подобном, сам однажды, ещё в прошлой жизни, сказал Лютику: «Мне никто не нужен, и я не хочу быть нужным кому-то», — но только не теперь. Он привык к новому быту, хочет любить и быть любимым и наслаждаться этими вещами. Хочет наконец признавать свои желания и потакать им. Хочет эту жизнь со всеми её радостями и горестями.

— Ты сказал, — медленно и неуверенно начинает Геральт, — что я — твой ближайший друг.

— Всегда им был, — совершенно искренне отвечает Лютик и, поймав на себе взгляд ведьмака, продолжает чуть более эмоционально: — Конечно, мы друзья. Мы почти как братья. — Геральт бледнеет, и Лютик поправляет себя: — Нет, нет. Это прозвучало ужасно. Мы не… мы не просто друзья. Мы — лучшие друзья.

Они оба отворачиваются: Лютик переводит взгляд на ступни, а Геральт — на огонь. Он упрямо игнорирует лучик надежды, загоревшийся в груди, и лишь пытается размеренно дышать. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.

— И это всё, на что я могу надеяться? — наконец спрашивает Геральт, пытливо глядя на Лютика. — На твою дружбу?

Ещё ни разу за сто лет жизни несколько секунд не тянулись целую вечность. Геральт осознанно дает слабину, обнажая душу.

Впервые на своей памяти он не может понять, что выражает лицо Лютика. Он несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот под пытливым взглядом ведьмака, будто бы слова застревают в горле. От былой самоуверенности не остается следа. Зрелище непривычное.

— Геральт, — как никогда сдержанно и осторожно начинает он. — Ты… — он размахивает рукой, стараясь как можно точнее выразить мысль. — Ты мне ничем не обязан, пусть сейчас мы и вместе. — Он судорожно сглатывает. Геральт слышит гулкое биение чужого сердца. — Ты ещё не сделал свой выбор.

— Но сделаю, — выпаливает Геральт и, пока не передумал, продолжает: — Уже делаю. — Он поворачивается лицом к Лютику. — Знаю, я не тот Геральт, которого ты любишь, но… мне всё нравится, — произносит он куда мрачнее, чем собирается, последовательно подбирая слова. Правильные слова. — Нравится здесь. — Он подносит руку к ключице Лютика и поглаживает большим пальцем, поясняя сказанное. — С тобой.

Слова даются нелегко. Геральт всё равно что преподносит свое сердце на блюдечке и испытывает при этом жуткий стыд. Он хмурится и в буквальном смысле прикусывает язык, лишь бы не наговорить чего лишнего.

Он пытается сознаться в своих чувствах, а Лютик, который просто не умеет не вести себя как последний засранец дольше пяти минут, лишь приподнимает бровь.

— Придержи-ка коней, Геральт. Кто из нас здесь мастер слова?

Геральт грозно сверлит его глазами и собирается отстраниться, но Лютик обхватает его запястье обеими руками.

— Извини, извини. Я всего лишь подтруниваю.

Лютик пытается поймать взгляд Геральта и, когда тот наконец поднимает голову, признавая поражение, ласково смотрит в ответ.

— Тебе и правда настолько тяжело? — спрашивает он, тихо вздыхая. — Я и забыл, каким скованным ты был в молодости, что одновременно трогательно и крайне затруднительно.

Геральт подумывает возразить, но Лютик сжимает его ладонь.

— Ты прав: ты не тот Геральт, который жил здесь со мной, — абсолютно невозмутимо говорит он. — Но ты — _тот_ Геральт, за которым я ходил двадцать два года. Если я и молчал о своих чувствах, то ради твоего же блага. И если ты считаешь, что моя любовь к любому Геральту может пошатнуться из-за незначительного временному казуса, то ты куда глупее, чем я думал.

Лютик смягчает свои колкие слова — подносит руку Геральта к губам, невесомо и целомудренно целуя костяшки пальцев, и отстраняется. Геральта охватывает такой взрыв чувств, что в голове не остается ни единой связной мысли — только ощущение губ Лютика на коже. Как клеймо. Он говорит… Звучит так, будто бы он…

Лютик закидывает руку себе на колено и, водружая сверху подбородок, растягивает губы в усмешке.

— Но, прошу, мой дорогой ведьмак, если хочешь, чтобы я изображал из себя недотрогу, то я только за. Продолжай очаровывать меня своими сладкими реча…

Геральт притягивает Лютика к себе, положив одну ладонь ему на затылок, и целует.

— …речами. М-м-м… — невнятно бормочет тот. Геральт снова затыкает Лютика пылким и глубоким поцелуем, пока тот не приоткрывает губы. Он вздыхает, прекращая болтать, и, цепляясь пальцами за ворот рубашки, льнет ещё ближе к ведьмаку.

Этот поцелуй не похож ни на один другой. За всю сотню лет.

— Я не молод, — говорит Геральт. Они отстраняются и пытаются отдышаться, прижимаясь лбами друг к другу и соприкасаясь кончиками носов. Весь мир замирает и будто перестает существовать.

Лютик почти что сидит у Геральта на коленях, трогая через рубашку теплыми пальцами. Он фыркает, переводя дыхание, и ворчит:

— Я сказал, _«очаровывать сладкими речами»_ , а не сетовать на недостатки путешествий во времени. Ты просто невозможен. — Он снова ловит губы Геральта, целует в уголок рта и скулу, а затем, отстранившись, смотрит прямо в глаза и пламенно шепчет: — Я тоже тебя люблю.

Геральт невольно сжимает пальцы, лежащие на затылке Лютика.

— Я не говорил, что люблю тебя.

— Скажешь, — воодушевленно отвечает бард, обнимая его за плечи. Он выглядит точь-в-точь как в тот день, когда подошел к нему в Посаде, улыбаясь во весь рот. Будто бы Геральт — тот, кого он искал всю жизнь, сам того не зная. — Скажешь спустя долгое время и будешь повторять ещё много-много лет, пока у меня не останется иного выбора, кроме как поверить тебе. Каждый раз я буду бороться с порывом затянуть песню и всё равно проведу остаток жизни, сочиняя баллады, гимны и аранжировки, чтобы выразить свою бесконечную благодарность богам и всем, кто слышит, за то, что позволили скромному барду любить и быть любимым Геральтом из Ривии, — выдает он на одном дыхании, посмеиваясь. — Удивительно, правда?

Драматизма Лютику не занимать, и Геральт всё равно не заслужил бы его, даже проживи десяток жизней.

— Лютик, — говорит он.

— Хм?

— Угомонись.

На этот раз Лютик смеется, когда Геральт целует его, и тоже растягивает губы в улыбке. Строго говоря, поцелуй получается неряшливым, но какая сейчас разница. Геральт не склонен судить строго, когда наконец позволяет себе ощутить неподдельное счастье, поселившееся в каждой клеточке тела.

Они не медлят почем зря — и так слишком долго прождали. Почти двадцать три года, хотя может показаться, что несколько сотен лет. Лютик пытливо скользит ладонями по телу Геральта, и тот уже тянется к своей рубашке, чтобы упростить им обоим задачу.

— Давай я, — говорит бард. Геральт послушно замирает и поднимает руки, позволяя себя раздеть. Лютик кладет ладонь ему на грудь, слушая биение сердца. Обыденный, казалось бы, жест напоминает какой-то важный ритуал.

— Будто бы ты чего-то не видел, — сдержанно повторяет Геральт слова Лютика, но тот лишь качает головой, не теряя былого энтузиазма.

— Что ж, к такому сложно привыкнуть, — возражает он. — Ты ведь знаешь, что несправедлив к себе? — Лютик толкает Геральта в грудь, и тот, нисколько не противясь, падает на одеяла, разбросанные по полу. Лютик перекидывает через него ногу и усаживается сверху. В его глазах плещется настолько неприкрытое, очевидное желание, что Геральт невольно усмехается.

— А ты любишь командовать, бард, — говорит он, низко посмеиваясь.

— Неужели ты хоть сколько-нибудь удивлен, ведьмак? — спрашивает Лютик.

— Нет, — лишь отвечает Геральт.

В этом-то и вся суть: он нисколько не удивлен происходящему, потому что _знает_ Лютика как себя самого — лучше любого другого, с кем когда-либо спал. Он приходит к выводу, что в любви к лучшему другу определённо что-то есть. Ведь Лютик знает его и его тело и свободно дарит прикосновения.

Геральт не может сдержать дразнящей улыбки — бард едва не роняет небольшой сосуд с маслом и щедро смазывает его член, попутно растягивая себя. В момент долгожданной близости ему не кажется, будто всё это происходит впервые.

— _Ох._ — Лютик трепетно вздыхает, со знанием дела и почти без подготовки опускаясь на всю длину. — Как же я скучал по этому.

«Я тоже», — едва не произносит Геральт и лишь подается бедрами вперед. Лютик склоняется над ним, опираясь на локти и оказываясь на расстоянии поцелуя. Геральт не возражает, даже если ему исцарапают всё лицо бородкой. Удовольствие, граничащее с болью, помогает отвлечься и отсрочить мгновение блаженства. Ведь достаточно лишь одного взгляда на всё ещё одетого Лютика, который двигается быстрее и быстрее.

— Геральт, — тяжело дыша, говорит он. — Геральт, видел бы ты себя… Ты и представить не можешь, как долго я _хотел_ …

С губ Геральта срывается рык, отчаянный и скорее животный, нежели человеческий. Правда, Лютик даже сейчас не выглядит напуганным. Геральт подается вперед, опрокидывая барда на спину, и сгибает его ногу, вжимая в одеяло. Он теряет счет времени. Больше не существует ничего, кроме жара тел и мозолистых пальцев, беспокойно скользящих по спине, словно по струнам лютни во время написания новой песни.

— Знаешь… — запыхавшимся голосом говорит Лютик. — Знаешь, что мне только что пришло в голову?..

Геральт замирает, собирая остатки самообладания.

— Хм?

— Наш первый раз, — говорит он. — Насколько помню, таким был наш первый раз. Ещё много лет назад. Ты был настолько хорош, что я едва не решил, будто бы ты читаешь мои мысли. И потом ещё долгие годы сомневался в своем любовном мастерстве, а ты вовсю пользовался преимуществом. По опыту знал, что именно мне нравится.

Геральт пододвигается ближе и берет Лютика за подбородок, наклоняя его голову. Он понимает, когда ему бросают вызов.

— Покажи мне, — говорит Геральт настолько низким соблазнительным голосом, что у Лютика сбивается дыхание, — что тебе нравится.

И Лютик показывает.

***

В один прекрасный момент, когда огонь окончательно затухает, они добираются до кровати. Ложатся боком, лицом к лицу, и шепчутся словно дети малые, потому что Лютик — удивительное открытие! — любит разговаривать не только во время секса, но и после него.

— Стоит отпраздновать, — заявляет он, очерчивая пальцем шрамы на груди Геральта.

— Что именно?

— Что угодно. — Лютик пожимает плечами. Вид у него, конечно, дурацкий: волосы торчат во все стороны, даже бородка — и то взлохмачена. — Бренность бытия? Музыку, что пища для любви? Поймай мне рыбу. — Он постукивает пальцами прямо над сердцем Геральта.

— Ладно, — соглашается тот, борясь с улыбкой, и накрывает ладонью шрамы на груди Лютика. Шрамы, из-за которых они оказались здесь. — Поймаю.

— Завтра?

— Завтра.

— В качестве питомца, — уточняет Лютик, и Геральт морщится.

— Мы не будем заводить ручную рыбку.

— Мы могли бы… — начинает Лютик, но заходится смехом. Хватается за живот, сотрясая кровать, и с трудом договаривает: — Геральт, мы могли бы назвать её Плотвой. — И снова разражается хихиканьем.

Геральт невольно смеется в ответ, чувствуя прилив нежности.

— Я не стану заниматься с тобой сексом на глазах у Плотвы.

— Не беда, мой дорогой. Потому что я стану, — отвечает Лютик, а когда Геральт щипает его за бедро, добавляет: — Ай! И даже не сомневайся, что я отправлю тебя спать на полу.

— Мы кинем монетку, — говорит Геральт. Лютик корчит рожу и тянет ведьмака за волосы. Тот извивается изо всех сил и в конце концов подминает под себя барда.

— Слезь с меня, неромантичный придурок.

И потом они веки вечные пытаются устроиться поудобнее. Худо-бедно получается.

Лютик уже привычно целует Геральта в шею и ныряет под бок. Подгребает под себя все одеяла, создавая некое подобие гнезда.

Геральт смотрит, как Лютик погружается в сон, и слушает его медленное размеренное дыхание.

Он решает, что завтра поймает Лютику рыбу. Большую и тяжелую, чтобы тот фыркал и ругался, считая её омерзительной. И поделом ему. Тогда он ещё напомнит, что сдержал обещание. А затем Лютик — тут и к гадалке не ходи, — сочинит очередную песню по мотивам произошедшего, которая на несколько недель застрянет в голове.

Геральт утыкается лицом в макушку Лютика и улыбается. Непривычное ощущение — предвкушение будущего. Непривычное, но приятное. Он невесомо целует Лютика в лоб, обещая: «Завтра».

Геральт так и засыпает — совершенно довольный, в тепле и уюте. И Лютик под боком — единственная тому причина.

***

Геральт просыпается в холоде и одиночестве и именно поэтому понимает: что-то не так.

«Нет, — с отчаянием думает он, — только не это». Вокруг шумит знакомый лес, к лицу липнет мокрый лист клёна, пахнет грязью.

Он заснул здесь прошлой ночью и в прошлой жизни, а проснулся уже в будущем.

И вот он вернулся.

Томление, от которого стискивает грудь, — всё равно что удар ножом, вогнанным по самую рукоять. Лютик всё так же спит… будет спать в их хижине, но в объятиях того, кем Геральт ещё не стал. Слишком много всего, чтобы так просто осмыслить. Он помнит жизнь, которую ещё не прожил. Минуло несколько недель, но вместе с тем не прошло и единого мига. Он не знает, где теперь Лютик, но спустя месяцы совместной жизни пустота под боком кажется сродни потере конечности.

Пустота под боком… Единственное осознание, способное отвлечь Геральта от скорби.

Он вскакивает, собираясь позвать Цири, но не успевает открыть и рта, как видит её. Она уже проснулась — сидит несколькими футами дальше возле Плотвы и выглядит точь-в-точь, как помнит Геральт. Цела и невредима. Всё ещё слишком худощава, со взглядом испуганной лани, но цела и невредима. Цири задумчиво поглядывает на него.

— Стоило меня разбудить, — говорит Геральт охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом.

— Ты выглядел счастливым, — отвечает Цири. «Куда смертоноснее тебя», — рассказывал… расскажет ему Лютик, а пока что Цири — маленькая девочка, у которой не осталось никого, кроме Геральта, и которая явно озадачена. Геральт настолько редко выглядит счастливым, что сложно не заметить. — Что тебе снилось?

Геральт ничего не отвечает, усаживается поудобнее и убирает волосы с лица. Одежда всё та же. Под ногтями всё так же грязь и кровь.

Лютик, убежденный в том, что Геральт хочет от него избавиться, уже где-то далеко. Да и сам Геральт едва не убедил себя, что хочет избавиться от него. Когда заснул в лесу прошлой ночью и в прошлой жизни. Он и правда собирался больше никогда не видеться с бардом, избавить себя от боли потери. Он был так слеп. Слеп, напуган и глуп, но не сейчас. Само Предназначение дало знак, чтобы Геральт усвоил урок.

Его переполняет решимость. Пора собрать волю в кулак. Побежать вместе с Цири навстречу светлому будущему. Геральт был ведьмаком больше ста лет и не понаслышке знает, что такое терпение. Этого достаточно, чтобы понимать: однажды он вернет Лютика, однажды их дороги пересекутся. Или же он сам в какой-то момент отыщет его, извинится, наконец скажет ответное «Я тебя люблю» и весь остаток их короткой совместной жизни, каждый день, будет показывать свою любовь. О большем он не мог и мечтать, и всё ещё только впереди. Этого знания должно быть достаточно.

Геральт ведет плечом и накрывает ладонью мечи, лежащие сбоку. Лезвия покрыты застарелой кровью.

— Почему ты так рано проснулась? — спрашивает он, отважно пытаясь свыкнуться с реальностью. Он сможет подождать. Он стольким обязан Лютику, что сможет любить и ждать.

Цири держит ладони над угольками потухшего костра и отвечает:

— Я услышала пение.

Геральт замирает, давясь воздухом.

— Вдалеке. Думаю, со стороны тракта, — несколько меланхолично продолжает она. — У него замечательный голос.

Геральт запоздало понимает, что уже вскочил на ноги и готов мчаться к грязной тропе. По этим дорогам не путешествуют барды — по крайней мере те, кому хватает мозгов и чувства самосохранения, чтобы не таскаться всю жизнь за ведьмаками.

Лютик. Он уверен как никогда, что это именно Лютик.

— Геральт?

Он резко разворачивается. Цири выглядит крайне озадаченной, словно не знает, стоит волноваться или нет.

— Когда? — напряженно спрашивает он. — Когда ты слышала музыку?

— Не так давно, — отвечает Цири. — И не так далеко. А в чем дело?

Геральт беспомощно смеется и хочет рассмеяться снова при виде совершенно изумленной принцессы. Тусклые рассветные лучи пробиваются сквозь верхушки деревьев. Геральт чувствует их тепло, будто бы само Предназначение протягивает ему руку, зазывая в светлое будущее, и…

…тянется навстречу, делая выбор.

**Author's Note:**

> «В этом мире нужно уметь лишь три вещи: любить то, что смертно, держать крепко в объятьях, зная, что от этого зависит твоя жизнь, и, когда наступит время, отпустить».
> 
> Мэри Оливер “In Blackwater Woods”


End file.
